Reunion
by NewYorks
Summary: [Bookbased] When Elphaba gets to the castle in Kiamo Ko. She gets there and finds someone she never thought she would meet again. How will she cope?
1. Long journey

A/N: This is a fanfic based on the events on the book, though the character may be a little like Musical Elphie. Also, I haven't read the book in a long time, so I'm guessing Liir is 9 and before they headed to Kiamo Ko, they were staying in a church. Please read and review, and be kind, since this is my first Wicked fic, and the characters may be a little out of themselves—if so, please tell me.  ok, here's my first attempt, and please R&R!

**Long journey**

Here she was. The journey had been long and tiring, but finally she had made it.

The castle of Kiamo Ko stood in front of her as a giant with a strong armature. She looked at it, brick by brick as if studying it.

'This is where he lived… this is where _she_ lives…' the green woman couldn't help, but think. She didn't really despise her: she couldn't blame her for being married to the man she loved. She felt a little sorry for the woman. After all, it was an arranged marriage…

"Well, this is your stop, kid-o…" Oatsie said to the boy who had fallen asleep beside her. The boy opened his eyes and lifted his head to see the place where he had been brought to.

"But I don't know this place…" answered the sleepy child, rubbing his eyes to see a little clearer. He really didn't know of any place other than the old mauntery.

"But your mother seems to. Besides, the money that woman gave me covers until this far." Said the rider.

The boy just looked at her for another moment before he turned around and got up from where he was resting. He looked at the strange structure before him, and then looked down to see where he should step so as not to fall. As he descended from the carriage he muttered the words "She is not my mother…" as if complaining and so that only Oatsie could hear them. The woman just shrugged at his comment and helped him bring the suitcases down from the inside of the transport.

"Hey! Lady! Would you care to help us with this?" Said Oatsie to the woman who seemed awed by the gray and wet castle. The Lady (as Oatsie called her for the lack of her name) just turned around, making no comment and grabbing her suitcase, and then returning to her previews place. The boy, of course, followed her as always.

"You're coming with me?" asked the woman in a cold tone raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." Said the child, too busy trying to carry a suitcase which outgrew him in weight and almost in size.

"And why would you come with _me_?" once again, the woman told the boy, who was panting from the extra effort he was doing.

"The woman back in the mauntery said I should stick to you, no matter what." Answered the boy, with a little more than a shrug. He really didn't care as long as he had food and a place to stay.

The green woman rolled her eyes and remembered old mother Yackle. 'Sister Saint Aelphaba, this child must go with you. He is your responsibility now.' She had recalled those words, as they were the last the old woman would say to her before she stepped into the carriage. She didn't know why, but the child had been with her for as long as she remembered staying in that old place. 'He must be an orphan.' She thought. But she couldn't remember when was exactly she first met the boy. 'Yes, it was true that I was in a catatonic state for almost two years after the incident…' But the woman refused to go further in thought, for she didn't want to recall that cold, horrible night when she had knocked on those big and rusted wooden doors of the mauntery. Since that night, the Superior Maunt (or Mother Yackle for some) had been protecting and watching over her. Every time Mother Yackle told Elphaba to do something or even some kind of lecture or future telling, Elphaba would roll her eyes and dismiss the comment. However, her words would strike her, and she would meditate them during her free hours. Even Mother Yackle's last words Elphaba couldn't dismiss. Somehow she couldn't bring herself to disobey the old woman, so she had let the kid come along with her, even if she didn't know why or who the boy was.

With one last look, Oatsie got on her carriage and said good bye to the two passengers silently. This had been an interesting journey for them, and no doubt it was just the beginning, she could see it in the green woman's eyes. She had carried as many passengers to know most of their feelings and expectations. Those eyes reflected pain and suffering, but still, at the sight of this castle, they had seemed to found some answer within it. Or at least they had found some hope to look for it.

After the carriage took off, Elphaba took a deep breath and walked closer to the door. She took a moment to reflect and to think what was she going to say.

After a short pause, she knocked on those gigantic wooden doors, and waited for a response. In the meanwhile, the boy was trying to catch a flee with his free hand, slapping his own arm unintentionally in the process.


	2. What the rain dropped by

A/N: Thanx to everyone who has reviewed! It means a lot to me,a dn I thank you deeply:-) Anyway, I've made some changes to chapter 1 and hope you like chapter 2! They may be a little short, but this is how I write…so keep R&R! I love reviews, even if they say "bad" critics! ;-)

Oh! I almost forget about disclaimers!

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Wicked. I just borrow the characters for a little while and for some personal fun, which I hope to share!

Note: does anyone know how many sisters were they in Sarima's family?

**Chapter 2: What the rain dropped by**

It was a cloudy morning. For the past few days it had been raining non stop, except for today. The sun hadn't come out yet, but at least it wasn't raining anymore.

Inside Kiamo Ko's principle castle, Six and Four had been preparing breakfast in the kitchen, while the other sisters cleaned and fed the animals. Six was cooking scrambled eggs and some fruit, while Four was taking out the milk and pouring it into several glasses.

"It seems like the Unnamed God has stopped crying." Said Six, looking out the window, giving a content sigh of release. 'At least some quietness and no water. Water can be so tiring sometimes…' thought Six.

"What would he be crying for? The Unnamed God doesn't cry." Replied Four. She was the least religious of the family. And everyone looked at her badly for that.

"Yes, yes, Four." Said Six, dismissively. She couldn't understand why was it that her sister was so unreligious. She herself found it fascinating how an almighty entity was able to control everything! And the story of it all! It was just overwhelming!

Returning back from her thoughts, Six added, "Well, this fruit and eggs are done. Is the milk and tea ready, sister?" The girl cleaned her hands on her washed out apron, and turned around to see what her sister was doing. Indeed, her sister was looking outside with a somewhat lost expression. Four had never been one for housekeeping really. With Sarima's marriage, she had hoped that her husband would get her a spouse and she would be able to flee away from this castle in the middle of nowhere. Four had dreamed of a wealthy husband, someone who would take her to Grand Balls and took her to the Emerald city, away from her family roots… but, of course, those dreams where washed away when Sarima's husband had disappeared… though one never lost the hope—or at least those dreams where never washed away… not even with the rain.

"Four…?" Six called again. With a startled look, Four turned her head towards Six and gave a sigh.

"You startled me!" said the eldest sister. She took a moment before answering. "What was your question, again?" she continued with a frown.

"I asked if you had finished with those."

"Oh, yes. They are all done. I'll put them on a tray and hand them to you." Four did as she said, and gave the tray with extreme caution so that the liquid wouldn't fall of the glasses. At that moment, Manek, Irji and Nor entered the kitchen screaming and running.

"Give me that, you idiot!" Screamed the girl to her oldest brother, Manek. The boy had stolen her precious doll, and was teasing her about it. He had threatened with 'ripping that stupid and ugly head off' of the doll's body. Irji had been observant at first, but decided that it would be much fun to tease her little sister as well. He had followed Manek all around the castle and making faces to her sister, along with repeating every word his oldest brother said.

Four and Six jumped slightly at Nor's cries, and immediately after they realized what was happening, Six put the tray down as softly as possible and said, "Children! Please, go play outside! You almost make me drop the entire breakfast!" but the children didn't seem to listen, as now Manek was holding the doll up high so that his little sister couldn't reach it. Nor, on the other hand, was trying her best to catch her treasure (which was given to her by his father before he left to the Emerald City and disappeared, which was why it was her most precious possession.). In the meanwhile, all you could hear was the outcry of the youngest child, the mean laugh of her elder siblings, and the desperate shouting of Six to try and put some order. Four, however, was holding her hands over her ears because of the unbearable chaos surrounding her.

At that second, the lady of the house entered the room, making everyone there shut up and look at her.

"What's going on in here!" Sarima looked from Six, to Nor, to Manek, to Irji and finally, to Four (who was lowering her arms from her head slowly, as if scared to do it) looking for some kind of answer for this confusion. As no one answered, she just sighed heavily and put her arms on her hips.

'Uh oh!' Manek thought at the sight of her mother putting her hands on her hips.

"Manek! I told you not to tease your sister anymore! I'm disappointed of you! You are supposed to take care of her, not pick on her!" Sarima scolded as she looked intensely at her eldest child. "Now give back that doll to Nor." The woman said. Seeing that the boy wasn't reacting, she gave a harder look than the one she already showed. That did it. The boy lowered his hand and gave her sister the doll, who had the biggest smile, and hugged the toy with so much enthusiasm that it seemed the doll was going to explode. "As for you Irji… you should know better." Sarima said angrily to her middle child. Irji only looked downwards, not answering her mother. "Now," said Sarima, softening her look, "you children go on and wash up, then go to the table. In a minute the food will be served." The children did as they were told, too scared to do otherwise. Sarima and her sisters watched the boys and the girl leave.

As soon as they left, Sarima turned to her sisters and gave a sigh which showed tiredness, while she put her hand over her forehead and close her eyes to calm herself. "It's so tiring--having to deal with the kids alone…" Sarima said. Her sisters looked at her with a sympathetic look. When Sarima's husband had left to the Emerald City, he had left young Sarima at the time with a 2, 4 and 5 year old kids, whom she had to learn to raise. She had to learn quickly, for the children could be a nightmare sometimes. She had thanked the Unnamed God for her sisters, for without them, she wouldn't have been able to do it all by herself. Fiyero had sent letters and gifts for the kids and her when he had been away, but that wasn't enough—it barely even covered what a father's job is supposed to be. Then he had disappeared and she and her sisters had to learn how to keep going without a father figure for the boys. Sarima didn't want the children to leave the castle in case something happened to them (not even for education –that's why they were home schooled-). After all they were the sons and daughter of the Vinkus prince, and for all she knew, several wars were carried out in this lands for mere politics. No, she didn't want that for her children, not until they were ready to face their destiny.

"Sarima, are you ok?" Asked Six with a concerned look. Four only stared at her sisters, not knowing what to say. The comment took Sarima out of her thoughts, and with a loud sigh, she continued.

"Um, yes… yes, everything's ok, don't worry." answered Sarima. Six didn't believe her for one second, but decided that letting the subject go would be the best for now.

"Well, let's continue with the morning routine." Sarima said as she gave a tender smile to assure that she was doing well, and that her sisters shouldn't worry. With that, they left for the dinning room with the tray full of food and drinks, where the other sisters were waiting anxiously, and where Manek, Irji and Nor awaited for the food with hungry eyes.

After the meal, everyone helped with the dishes. While at it, there was a strong knock on the wooden doors heard. Everyone stopped for a minute and looked at each other. "I wonder who that might be?" Sarima thought aloud. "I'll go." Said Six. She gave the stuff that she was holding to Three and headed for the door. 'Weird hours to come visiting.' thought Six.

As she went to the door, she had to skip some of the little water pools that were formed due to the rain. Every time she stepped on one, she would shriek and make a little jump to get out of it as quickly as possible.

When she reached to the wooden door, she stretched her hand so as to pick the keys which were hanging on the side of the gate. The keys fell down and made a splash sound as they fell over the water. With a reluctant face, she grabbed them and unlocked the door. Through great effort, she moved the wooden piece and hung her eyes wide open at the sight of the person in front of her.

'Could it be? No… it must be a trick of the light or something…' Six thought. But as the woman stood closer, she could see it more clearly. The woman was _green_.

"Is this the home to the prince of the Vinkus' wife?" asked the woman. It took Six a moment to compose herself and gather some coherent thought. After blinking and a strange look from this woman, she said, "Yes… who are you?"

"I'm just someone who must talk to the lady of the house." Answered the green woman.

"Well, then… come in, please. Be our guest." Six showed the woman the way in, and was about to shut the door when she discovered another traveler behind the woman. He was a small child… of about 7 years old and with some resemblance to the woman… though he wasn't green.

"Are you coming too, sweetheart?" Six asked to the little boy who seemed to struggle with his own suitcase. Though Sarima's children were some little demons, Six loved children. The boy just looked at her and shrugged.

"I guess…" said the child. Six looked at him and helped him with the luggage. She walked past the woman who had turned around to see why was it that she was taking too long to show her the way. She then, led them into the castle. Six tried asking what their names were but only the boy answered. His name was Liir and he was 7 years old, as she had guessed. As for the woman, she didn't talk. She just looked ahead and stared into the empty halls, as if reading every little piece of furniture and corner of the palace. They kept walking until the top of the tower, where the guests would be staying, at least until they talked with Sarima.


	3. Have we met?

A/N: Thank you soooooo much for the reviews! And, yes, I know… I haven't written much of the plot, but I thought I would write some kind of introduction, so you know where the characters stand and how I write and talk about them…. And yes, here comes the chapter where it all "starts", so enjoy! Once again, I thank you so much for the reviews, and if I update late, I apologize, since I have tons of homework, and I'm trying to keep up. Hope you like this chapter (it took me a long time to figure out how to write it, so…) here it goes!

also, let's just pretend that the order of siblings in the family is Manek, Irji and Nor, cause somewhere it my head, it was like that…. Also, Liir is 7, so Nor is around 9…And it's already written so… I won't bother you anymore and leave you to read my story!

**Chapter 3: Have we met?**

All throughout the day, Elphaba had been probing and investigating her new room, as if it were something she had to remember for life. When she first got up the tower, her first look on the room was the window. The view was spectacular: you could see all of the colors of nature; effervescent green blended with the fluorescent mixture of patterns of the flowers and the different life and meaning this brought to life. Further in the distance you could see the mountains, a contrasting figure, for its rocky contours where the opposite to the soft flower petals. Behind those unsteady heaps, you could see nothing but the horizon, nothing but your imagination to fill the rest of the wonderful landscape. It was something to be amazed at. Elphaba had stared out the window and savored this first impression. She could see almost all of Kiamo Ko, which made her remember those days where she thought she could be free and defy anything she put her mind on. But on a second look, this window showed no less than her own life: at fist soft and full of shades of colors… then, uneven and shaken by her decisions, and the rest left for the future to come… no one knew what was to be of her or anyone.

After staring out the window for quite some time, she turned to notice that the girl who had showed her in had left, but the kid was still around, trying to find something to entertain himself. She didn't like kids… and he was no exception. Elphaba sighed and made her way to the door. Liir watched her attentively, interested in her. He had always been… she didn't know why. The boy seemed to observe her, and almost to mimic every little movement she made. 'Maybe I've gone mad—at last.' Thought the woman as she stood beside the door.

"Out." She said. Looking at the boy's eyes reminded her of someone she dared not think about, so she avoided his gaze as much as she could. So now it was time for her to be alone and think over what her next move in life would be.

"Out." Elphaba repeated. Liir looked over at her, grabbed his sweater and stood up. He made his way to the door. The boy never questioned what he was told to do, he just did it, and that's that. But yes, he was interested to know who this woman was. He had been told by several people that she was his mother, but he never believed it. She had never showed any sign of being a mother, and he himself had no resemblance whatsoever to her. She didn't seem to care him joining along, though. As long as he had memory, he had been by her side and slept in the same room as her, though she had never showed any affection. But the boy gave no importance to that… he just did as he was told.

"When can I come back?" asked Liir, looking into the woman's green eyes. As soon as they made eye contact, Elphaba looked away.

"I don't know… just go outside and… do your stuff… don't come back until sunset." With that she shut the door and locked it, so that no one would disturb her.

After meditating a big part of the day, Elphaba decided that it was time to talk to Sarima, which was a very difficult subject for her to overcome. But still, she made her way through the castle to straighten things out, and so that she could have at least, some release. When she came down, the woman was with her own children: Manek, Irji and Nor, was it? Anyway, the moment Sarima had set eyes on her, she straightened up and told the kids to go along and play. The boys, and the little girl (was she even 9?) especially, had stared at her all the way out the door. Never mind, she was used to weird looks.

At first she had asked what her name was, but Elphaba was unwilling to tell so. She had, therefore, called her 'Auntie guest'. She had no problem with names… she didn't like hers anyway.

Elphaba had told Sarima she had come to Kiamo Ko because she had known her husband, but at the sound of the name 'Fiyero', Sarima had backed away and told Elphaba that she didn't want to listen to this. As much as Elphaba insisted, Sarima refuted even more. She was reluctant to hear any stories about her husband and his time in the Emerald City. She claimed to have the right to listen to what she wanted in her house, and Elphaba respected that. Defeated, Elphaba returned to her tower, thinking and insisting that she would try again further onwards.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

The Arjiki price of the Vinkus walked back home from a spectacular haunting day. He had haunted one of the biggest pork in all of Oz, and was pleased with himself.

Since he had returned, he had been resting in his home for months, trying to recover from the horrible experience he had suffered only mere weeks ago. But from last week, he had felt much better, and had decided that some fresh air would be good for the soul and body.

He was happy he was back with his children, though, but he still missed her… those cold nights in the city and the only comfort he had ever found in his life were those lime sweet arms which he longed to be with. 'Think straight—don't go there.' If he started to recall his days at the city he would probably fall into depression and despise himself for not been able to do something about the course of the events that night.

But he was happy with his children. His favorite (though he would never tell) was his petite princess, Nor. She was the sweetest girl he had ever met, and had fallen in love with her the moment he had seen her as a baby. As he made his way on his horse, he saw the grand gates of his castle making a stand and announcing what few was left before he reached his home.

In no time, he reached the doors and entered the structure. He was greeted by the horse-man, and came down from the animal. When he reached the floor, a greeting scream was heard behind him.

"DADYYY!" said the girl Nor, as if she hadn't seen her father in years. She went running towards her dad, and was swept into the air by him. Immediately, she was bathed in kisses and she returned the gesture in laugh and a big hug.

"Hey, princess! How was your day?" said her father as he turned his head towards the little girl.

"It was fun! At first nasty Manek took my doll and he wanted to take off her head!" said the little girl, in a voice that sounded wounded and hurt at only the thought of the memory. At the girl's words, the man did a 'not approving face', and 'tsked' to the action of her older brother.

"Is that so?" father asked.

"Yes! He was bad! But mummy punished him and I got my doll back!" Nor made a happy face and showed her doll to her daddy triumphantly. Then she remembered the big news of the day. "Oh! Daddy! We have a new guest. We call her Auntie guest!"

"Really? How is she like?" asked her dad, faking interest. He loved his girl, but sometimes, she talked too much. Nevertheless he would listen. He loved to hear all of this nonsense…

"Well… she has a weird skin color…and very loooong and dark hair… she's funny looking." At her comments, the man flinched and had a questioning look on his face. 'Could it be… no, it can't be…' thought the man.

"Nor, what do you mean, weird color…?"

"Look, she's right there!" Nor pointed past his shoulder and behind his back. Fear went all over him, as did excitement. What if it was her? But she couldn't be... she didn't know where he lived—and why would she want to come visit here?

Slowly he turned around, only to see Elphaba take her hand to her mouth, with eyes wide open as if she had seen a dead man, who gasped really loud.

"Fi—Fiyero?" were the green woman's last words before she fainted and fell into the floor with a loud dull sound.

>> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >

"_I know what you think," she said. "But how experienced are you, Lord Sir Fiyero, Arjiki Prince of Kiamo Ko, Mightiest stalker of the Thousand Year Grasslands, Chiefest Chieftain in the Great Kells?"_

_ "I am putty in your hands," he said, truthfully. "I married a child bride and to preserve my power I haven't been unfaithful. Until now. You are not like her," he said. "You don't feel like her, it doesn't feel the same. You're more secret."_

_ "I don't exist," she said, "so you're still not being unfaithful, either."_

_ "Let's not be unfaithful right now then," he said, "I can't wait," running his hands along her ribs, down the tight plane of her stomach. She always brought his hands to her thin, expressive breasts; she would not be touched below the waist by hands. The moved together, blue diamonds on a green field._

The memory stuck with her in almost every dream she had. Elphaba had loved those days where she had become 'secret', as he called her. She was _his_ secret. Those were the days when, for the first time, she had felt loved and cared for. Fiyero had been the reason of her existence, and he had saved her from going down another path.

"Nor, go tell your mother to bring oil from the cabinet over the kitchen. Go! Quick!" a manly voice was heard. A voice all too familiar to Elphaba.

Elphaba realized now that she was in her bed. The last thing she remembered was—no, it couldn't be probable, could it? She flinched in her dream, and her backside hurt like hell, but she was put down sideways, so that her back wasn't hurt in the process. But there was another person with her, an extra weight was beside her.

"Wha—what happened? Yero?" asked Elphaba in a husky dreamy voice.

"Shh… everything will be alright, I promise." The man said, stroking her head and continuing down her side. It felt so nice that a soft smile was formed in the green woman's face. 'Oh, his warm hands… how I missed them…'she thought. Suddenly it hit her.

She stood up as fast as she could with a surprised gasp and backed away from the figure in front of her until she bumped with the wall, and couldn't retreat any further. Though she couldn't help but stare at him, she couldn't believe what she saw.

"Fiyero?" she asked, almost a whisper, perplexed eyes on her face. "No, you stay away from me! You are _not_ him!" Elphaba said, more to herself than to him. 'This man cannot be him! He was murdered, and he – he would have looked for me, had he been back…' the woman thought. She still couldn't figure to look another way.

"Elphaba, please, listen to me." The man said dreadfully, putting his hands in front of him, so as to try and calm her. "This is me, Fiyero…" he alleged, placing one of his hands over his heart.

Elphaba still not cooperated. "Why should I believe you! The real Fiyero is—_dead_" she still had trouble saying the word. "Who sent you? You're not fooling me! Was it Madame Morrible? I should've known she was following me…. Stay away from me!" she said as the man tried to approach her. Elphaba was shouting now, and she hadn't acknowledge that, but if Fiyero wanted to convince her, he had to work fast, for the sisters were probably on their way to see what was going on. But Elphaba kept thinking in her own twisted mind that she should have known. This was all a plan from Madame Morrible. How insane that woman was!

"Elphie listen, no, it was not Madame Morrible. How can I make you understand?" he asked in a desperate voice. Elphaba just stared a moment and thought about it. Even if he wasn't the real Fiyero, he still fooled her a little. She couldn't resist but hope that he was him. That maybe he had returned. To be with her. To be as they used to be.

After a small pause, Elphaba asked, "Tell me something only Fiyero knows…" making an effort to show no emotion.

"Ok, good. Just let me think…" said the man. He put his hand on his head and thought about it for a moment. "Ha! I got it! I craved--" he sighed before going on, remembering his old action. "I craved on the wooden floor the words '_Fiyero + Fae'…_please Elphaba… you got to believe me! It's me…" said the man, the last words in a tender voice, so that she would remember how he loved her.

Elphaba just stared at him. She refused to believe. "That, you could've read." She refuted. She flinched away, and made a movement as if to try and run away. "Wait!" Fiyero said, after he saw her reaction. He knew this was coming, and just in case, he had thought of something else; something more private.

"Ok, yes, I could have read it… just let me prove to you I'm Fiyero." Elphaba stared in disbelief, but seemed willing to hear him just one more time. She nodded to say that it was 'Ok' and he continued. "Elphie--Fae…" and before continuing, he looked sideways to see if someone was there (which there wasn't) and he lowered his voice before carrying on. "You—you didn't let me touch you -even under the most heated passion- you wouldn't allow me beneath your waist." He stated, looking into those beautiful sea green eyes. He could see they were welling up with hot tears, but then decided to go for her, and to hell with what she thought or did not think. She needed him.

"It's ok, Fae… I'm here… shh…" he was holding her now; she had let him touch her again. It felt so wonderful… all these years apart had made them grow up and realize how much they needed each other. They were meant to be.

Elphaba on the other hand, the second she heard what he said, felt relieved and angry at him at the same time. Why hadn't he looked for her before? Why?

But it really didn't matter any more. He was here with her, as it should be. She didn't back away when he drew near her, but instead, let him hold her. She needed him badly.

Fiyero knew how much water hurt her, so the first thing he did was to take off the tear which was threatening to spill with his own thumb. After drying it up, he lifted her chin towards his face, so that hazel eyes could meet lime ones. They looked at each other for what seemed like forever, and as time passed by, their faces grew closer to each other, until their lips met in a soft caress.

At first, the kiss was sweet and forgiving, as well as shy. But after the first contact, the kiss developed into need and then into a firing passion, recalling the days at the city, where the world would stop just for them to make sweet love in their own loving world.

But this was not the city, and they were certainly not alone. Footsteps were heard from the stairs, and both Elphaba and Fiyero broke away to see who was entering the room. They didn't dare to look the other's eyes, but instead split apart, Elphaba with a look of regret and relief, and Fiyero with a concerned and annoyed look at the one who dared interrupt them.

They both turned to the door when Sarima entered the room. "Love, is everything alright?" asked the woman, panting from going up the stairs as fast as she could. Elphaba glanced at her and made a look at the sound of the name she gave her husband. Sarima didn't seem to notice, for she didn't comment on this.

Fiyero looked at her with a startled look. "Huh? What?" he asked, scared that she might have seen something.

"I mean, Nor came looking for me and said that our guest had fainted. I came running as fast as my legs allowed me, and brought a glass of water…" Sarima said, showing the glass with the liquid inside. It was as if she knew Elphaba and Fiyero were kissing, and decided to kill his lover with that firing liquid.

"No! No water." Fiyero spouted. Both women looked at him for the reaction he gave; Sarima, because she didn't expect him to react this way towards… well… simple water. And Elphaba just looked at him lovingly.

"Why not?" asked Sarima, snapping Elphaba out from her thoughts.

"She… it… it bur--"

"It hurts me. I'm intolerant to water." Elphaba interrupted coldly, talking for the first time since the woman had arrived. She didn't intend for Fiyero to cover for her, and less put him and her in an awkward situation, so she had interrupted to save the circumstances.

Sarima looked at her and kept on, "Oh, I'm sorry… I didn't know that!" after that, she put the glass of water on the table beside the door and coming close to her husband, oblivious to his previous actions. Grabbing one of his arms, and stroking it she said, "I believe you have met my husband, Fiyero. He's the Arjiki Prince of the Vinkus. And he's--"

"We have met." Elphaba snapped frigidly. She couldn't help it, but she could not look at the events taking place in front of her. She looked callously at the other woman present and then into Fiyero's eyes, which seemed to apologize throughout his gaze. But she could not deal. She let down her sight, and turned around. Sarima looked at her shocked for the respond.

"I'm sorry," said Elphaba, "I haven't had much rest. I would appreciate it if you could just let me lay down for a while…" with her back still to the couple.

"Oh, sure." Said Sarima. "Come on Fiyero, let's leave our visitor have some rest."

Fiyero tried to look and tell Elphaba how sorry he was through his gaze, but she refused to look over to him. He tried to read her expressions but was unable because of their position. He was suddenly taken away by his wife towards the door, where he stopped trying once more, and gave in to the fact that he would have to talk to her later. 'This was not going to be easy.' He told himself.

When they left, Elphaba couldn't stop the hot liquid from pouring down her cheekbone. This ached like hell, but nothing was compared to the emptiness she had felt all this years, and how it was filled by a new feeling the moment she had seen him again. But now she was left alone yet again, thinking what would be of her and her relationship with his one love. Her hero, once again.

A/N: ok, this is the update…. I know, cliff hangers suck, but I was really tired last night, and I felt really guilty for not writing… so I had to write something for you guys… and that way it would keep you interested! Aren't I wicked? Jeje…. Anyway, hopefully you liked what I wrote, since I didn't know how the characters would react in 'real life'. Please keep R&R since it keeps me motivated! YAY! And also tell me what you think of it so far…. Thanx for reading!

Oh, and (outside not) I GOT MY GRIMMERIW AND SON OF A WITCH TODAY! I'm sooooo happy…. Yeah--- I thought I'd share :-)


	4. Revelations part 1

A/N: Thank you all for your kind reviews! I love reading what you like, and what you don't like, and hope to fulfill your expectations… thought I don't know where this story is going, but I will find it out on the way:-)

I know that some of you have said I have great characterization (I thank you!), so please, if in sometime of the story I get out of character, tell me, cause I hate when that happens! Thanxs!

**Chapter 4- Revelations**

'Where is she?' Fiyero thought as he wondered through the west hall of the castle.

After the disastrous incident that afternoon, he hadn't seen her, but was in desperate need of talking to her. He had thought about the situation and had no idea what to do. He was certain that he loved her now. At first he hadn't known what he felt for her…. He had been frightened when he had seen her faint; but then, after that wonderful kiss—that beautiful kiss—he had confirmed his new found love for her. Despite all this years, that was the one thing that hadn't changed. When he had seen her, all the suffering he had been through… all the trauma and disconsolation had been washed away… all in one mere second… all in a green second.

But now here he was. Pursuing the girl whom he had lost his heart to once. No, noy irl, woman. _His_ woman. She hadn't been to dinner… he had expected that. Elphaba could be stubborn sometimes… But he surely wasn't going to let it go. Or let her go away with it. He had made sure that no one left the castle without his word, and he had assured that Elphaba hadn't left it yet.

It was midnight now, and everyone was asleep. He didn't want Sarima to grow suspicious for the attention he was giving to the new guest. Fiyero waited downstairs, incase Elphaba decided to go grab a bite after everyone was sleeping. He could see her figure from here. The window could be seen perfectly: it was lit by a candle, and Fiyero could only see a black figure sitting on the bed, looking outside. Her hair was up in a bun… not the way he like it. After 15 minutes or so, seeing that she hadn't moved from her room, he decided to go up and confront her. He had no idea what he was going to say, or much less, how she was going to react, but he didn't care. He decided, like before, to go after her.

Fiyero went up the stairway in complete silent (he had learnt this because of the need to haunt when he was a young man). He was sure nobody could hear him, and along the way, he once in a while looked back to see if there was someone following him. There wasn't. 'Good' he thought. 'That way I can talk to her with no interruptions.'

Before knocking on the rusted door, he took a moment. He realized he was shaking now. Fiyero hadn't noticed he was frightened until that instant 'What if she doesn't love me? What if she has moved on?' he kept thinking. But he decided to stop thinking like that, and just go talk to her--- if not, just the thought of it would kill him for sure. He sighed heavily and closed his eyes to concentrate on his determination. That was the only thing that kept him going: the simple thought of seeing her.

Fiyero closed his eyes one more time and knocked on the heavy door. After what seemed like forever, he heard some fumbling and some furniture been moved.

Elphaba was startled to hear her wooden door been knocked at. She first wondered who that might be, and tensed a little at the thought. She had been so deep in thought that she gave a little jump at the noise. Elphaba had been wondering about the situation of the afternoon, and had meditated what would be best for them. She knew she still felt something or him… that kiss had confirmed any doubt she had had. She loved him, no matter what had happened the last couple of years, that was the one thing that had remained constant. She was afraid as hell to admit that, for if she did, everything would be out of control, and she didn't want that. She definitely didn't. She sighed heavily and closed her eyes to focus on her attendant. Elphaba, then, realized who her visitor was. This was not going to be easy.

Standing up, she straightened her gown and her hair unconsciously. She then noticed what she was doing and stopped in the middle of her actions. 'I don't know what I'm doing… I'll never be pretty enough…' Elphaba thought to herself as she went to the door. Midway through there, she stumbled against the little chair which was left there by her earlier when she was attending to Chistery. She cursed herself for been so disorganized, and kept walking to the door after moving the furniture to one side. She took an instant before opening the door, and hesitated before grabbing the handle and pulling it open. Taking one final deep breath, she yanked the door open, and found the person who had invaded her thoughts throughout the day. He stood there, with one arm laying on the doorframe, and his head bowed, as if in deep thought, amazed by the tiles that ornamented the floor. As soon as she opened the door, his head raised from whatever he was looking at, and took a moment to read the expression that the woman wore on her face.

Fiyero still didn't know what was it he was going to say. He just stood there, confounded by the green form before him. There was so much he wanted to say, yet so little she would understand or be willing to hear. But words didn't seem to form… they didn't look to be keen to help him this time. He was speechless.

Lucky for him, Elphaba was the first one to talk. "Well, look who decided to pay a visit to Auntie Guest—or Witch, your call." She snapped, eyes cold as ice. Yes, she was annoyed.

"Elphie, wait--" Fiyero responded, trying to explain. Elphaba looked at him in the eye, and dashed to close the door, but Fiyero's quick reflects kicked in, and he put a foot between the door and the doorframe to prevent her from closing it. However, Elphaba wouldn't give in. she tried fighting him, but he had now slipped himself between the door and the wall, and soon he was inside the room, facing the green woman's back. Elphaba held her hands to her face, maybe trying to cover laughter… maybe to cover grieving. Whatever it was, it had affected her. She wasn't moving. The only sound that was heard was the profound deep breaths that Fiyero inhaled because of the effort he had done so far. He couldn't stand seeing her like this—so… helpless.

"Elphaba… please… listen… to me…" Fiyero said, his breath cut by heavy panting. She was slim, but she had strength.

She had straightened up, and had lowered her hands to her side. She sniffed, an indication that she had been crying. He felt awful for this. He didn't want to be the reason for her anguish. The silence was killing him.

"Elphaba, please—talk to me…" Fiyero tried one more time. This time, Elphaba turned around to face the man who she had loved all those years ago. Her eyes were swollen and her cheeks were a darker color of green, where a tiny path was, if possible, inflamed because of the water that had been spilled by those beautiful green eyes. She had tried to keep them to herself, he could tell. She was not the type to let her emotions run free. Except for the anger.

"You were dead." Were her first words, almost a whisper. "You died. When I go to our place in the city—you were gone and I--"

"The guards took me! I couldn't fi--"

"Please let me finish." Elphaba interrupted him, looking at him for the first time since he entered the room. She focused on her talking again. "I never trusted anyone… in my whole life… not even my sister. I loved her, yes—but I never trusted her… she was far too religious." At the last word, Elphaba laughed a bit at her sister's memory. She missed her a lot. "And I have only learnt to love two other people in my life. That is Glinda and you. I never thought I would fall in love with someone like you, but once again, life proved me wrong. You saved me. And I trusted you. I trusted you to…" and she drifted off, somewhere Fiyero couldn't quite tell. But seeing her thoughts interrupted her talking, he decided to step in, and try and explain what had happened.

"Fae, listen. That night I followed you to your—assignment. Yes, I know I should have stayed somewhere far, as you told me to." Fiyero answered to her look, which was a puzzling one, mixed with a speck of angry attitude. He sighed and continued, "I was worried about you… you would have done the same! I loved you so much I couldn't stop myself from chasing after you! When I saw what you were going to do… I don't know what came over me… I needed to go to our place and rest for a while. But when I got there, a man rushed over me, and knocked me unconscious. Next thing I know, I'm in a dark, cold, wet room, and there was this tiny lamp on a table beside the chair where I was tied to. After some time, a guard –I suspect from the Gale Force- came and tried to make me tell where you were hiding. But of course, after that night, I didn't think you returned to our 'home', and because of that you weren't found, so they attempted to make me spill anything I knew about you. However, I couldn't do that, not to you, no matter how much they tortured me, I loved you much better." At this, Elphaba's eyes were threatening to pour down the hot liquid that had welled through his story. He tried to be as soft as he could, but this had everything except soft. "They kept me like that for God knows how much time. I was then, sent to prison. Every day and night I thought of you… what might have been of you… every day the frightening idea of you been seized made me want to get out of there. And I did. After a while, some of the other prisoners had formulated a plan, one which I tagged along. I escaped, but I could barely move, for my limbs and body were so very slim. I took what last little energy I got left, and-- I don't know how-- I made it through here. That was only a couple of months ago… and all I could do throughout that time was rest and pray for your safety. Today was the first real day I was able to go haunt and be outside, free of any exhaustion. But no, I never stopped thinking about you. You were the first thing I thought when I woke up, and the last I thought before going to sleep. And today when I saw you--" Fiyero could not continue his sentence, for now his own eyes were betraying him. His voice, he realized, was shaky, and he had to stop talking to compose himself.

Elphaba, who was on the other side of the room, was left shock and speechless after such story. She was afraid to speak, afraid of how he would react. She didn't know if to be sorry for him, or just be angry for not searching after her. All these years… suffering over a dead man… and now he was alive? Elphaba had always fantasized over this, and had rehearsed a thousand times what it would be like to have her one love back. But never, in a million years, had she imagined this reunion.

She just stood there, staring at him. Fiyero didn't know what to do or say. He wanted to hug and embrace her for all the damage he had caused her. Words or actions weren't enough for him to express how extremely sorry he was.

But then, Elphaba removed her hand from her chest, where it had been laying the entire time. She just watched at her opposite, approaching him with a very calm movement. She seemed determined by her actions. The next that followed was simple, but sweet, in some way. She kissed him, undemanding. Just a kiss.

But just as quick as she touched him, she walked away and turned away from those hazel eyes. "We will always find each other… but not for now. This is farewell." Elphaba held. As Fiyero was about to refute, she kept going, as if knowing what he was about to say. "Fiyero, pay attention. This can't be. You have a wife and three children, for God's sake! We are not young anymore and we certainly are not fools, as we were. We shall keep our distance…" Elphaba said. As much as it hurt her admit all of the above, it was true. And nothing they did would ever change that.

"Fae…" Fiyero started, but seeing that she would not give in, not even how much he tried, right now was not the time. "I will do as you please… for now. I will not give up on you. I never did." And with that, he left, leaving her no time to reply at his say. She just sat in the windowsill, and gave a loud sigh, before breaking into tears that burnt like fire. She was lost, and for the not for the first time, she didn't know what to do with her life.

A/N: wow, that just took me a long time to finish… I don't know if I will leave the chapter as it is, cause I don't like it very much--- but for now, it'll do. And sorry for the late update… but finally, here it is! Tell me what you think about their reactions and stuff, cause lately I've been off, so their response and all might not be very believable… so please help! And thanxs!.


	5. Interlude

**Interlude**

Darkness. Yes, it definitely was her best suit.

Elphaba had been locked in her tower for days, without leaving the room. Six had looked for her, after she hadn't appeared to several meals following the days of her arrival. Elphaba had claimed she felt sick, and didn't feel like being around people, so Six just brought her some left over from each food. There were days she ate. There were days she didn't. the last were the most frequent.

Thoughts of joyful memories in the city invaded her head, as well as those ghastly years at the mauntery. She had not expected to live this long when she had reached the building; but life had proved that not everything she expected was to become true.

Now, she couldn't help but think on blue diamonds. Yes, the ones that had mesmerized her so many times, and still did. She was astounded at how their pattern and simplicity could amaze her with such easiness. She closed her eyes to recall the beautiful outlines. How they went up and down, back and forth, and how they used to curl in every corner of his body. The playful diamonds led to a clear face, which she dare not qualify. Elphaba smiled at the picture, and couldn't help but wonder about her lost lover. The darkness tempted her to let herself go and imagine an ideal world, where she could just be. But the thought of it only brought more angst and anguish to her, for she knew it would not be possible. She just avoided. Like she always did when things got tough.

Strength. Such a powerful word. But such a weak one too. She had thought she possessed it, but was proven wrong when considering certain matters, like the one it was presented to her now. No, she would not surrender. But she wouldn't deal either. All of her nights were carried with exhausting thinking and irrational solutions. Her brain was drained out. Yet, she could not figure herself out of this one. She cared for the man too much. But did he?

No one answered that. Or her pleas for a reply for that matter. Whether she was affected by this or not, she could not say. She heeded, she knew—but not in the same way she had almost a decade ago. Her life had changed in so many ways. Her mind had changed… but not her resignation to the fact that she would never be let live happy. 'No,' she reminded herself every time. 'I am not meant to be happy.' And that was the only thought that she concluded from all her night sessions, with only the Unnamed God and the moon for witnesses.

Her grieving, she would not show, though. Her heart had melted at the sight of him, but she would never tell. Why would she? It would all bring an unwanted chain of reactions for it… and she was tired of been stuck in the same sequence over and over again. Chaos, disconsolation, bloodshed. But above all, tiredness. Yes, that was the sensation she suffered the most this days. Tiredness… and something else. She couldn't place a finger on it, so she just shrugged at the thought and let it go. She could not identify it… or she didn't want to.

Never mind. The story that Fiyero had told before had left her stunned and awestruck. Elphaba had not known how to react at such tale, so she just countered how she thought it best, and what her conscious screamed. Let him go. Her heart would kill her for that, but this wasn't their time. Their time had passed nearly ten years ago, and now was the time for him to move on. As for her, she would deal in her own way. She would figure it out. Elphaba did not want to be the reason for him leaving his family –especially his kids. She had seen how glad he had been with his little girl…. And she regretted not been able to be part of that now.

So this was her decision. She believed that everything happened for a reason in its own time and place, and theirs had long expired.

* * *

These were the hours when she most felt alone. The hours of the cold, lonely night when her husband would get up and look out the window, hoping. For what, she did not know, but she anticipated it was some kind of secret. A secret she was not meant to know of; not now, not ever. But he would not trust her. He never did.

Fiyero would always get up in the middle of the night, but Sarima stayed as if she were asleep. She would not tell him how bothered she was by his outlandish behavior. She was not bothered— but was she … jealous? He would never share with her, and she was kind of resentful to the one who did know of him. Sarima had tried several times to talk to the man who shared her bed, but he would always reply, "It's nothing, dear. Only the wind blowing." or something of the sort. However, Sarima always had an eye for lies. And this was the case.

The emerald city and its grand adventures. The big, green majestic buildings of its set, making the central figure of Oz. She had never been there, but Fiyero had told magnificent stories about the going-ons of the city. But not to her—to the kids. Of course she would be present, and listened in every little detail of the telling. She loved stories, even as a child. So she would sit, with baby Nor at the time cuddled in her arms, and listen to the outrageous tell. She was fascinated by the people there. And he would tell it with such passion!

The second time he went there, he had written a letter for them, and had sent delayed Lurlinmas presents. But the tone of the letter had been different. It was a stricter one, a more distanced one. She didn't take note at the time, but when he had disappeared, she had become obsessed with his vanishing. Maybe she was looking too much into it.

The new guest seemed weird. Why was it she had come here? Oh, yes! She had wanted to talk to Sarima about her husband, and how she had met him in the city. In the grand City of Emeralds. When Nor had entered the kitchen announcing that their visitor had fainted, and that Fiyero demanded some kind of oil immediately, she had thought the little girl had gone mad, so she decided to take a glass of water, as she would do in such case. But the reaction he gave to the plain gesture! He had seemed almost furious about it. She didn't understand, as she did most of the time he would be around. Sarima just shrugged the situation away. Auntie Guest seemed tired and confused. About what, she didn't know either, but that was none of her business, wasn't it? Anyway, she had wanted to talk to Fiyero that night about his day, but he was awfully quiet, as he had been the last couple of months. He hadn't talked too much during dinner, so he left to their room, and fell asleep even before Sarima could follow him to the bedroom.

When Fiyero had arrived to the door, several weeks ago, her heart had jumped of joy to see her husband was finally home. He was dehydrated and needing of desperate medical help. Thank the Unnamed god, Three knew some medicine specialties because of her readings and because the tribe they had lived in had taught her how to handle cases similar to this. Fiyero had rested for the first week, and later on, he didn't want to talk about what had happened. And he still didn't. Nevertheless, she had been happy for his return. Maybe not for herself… but for the kids. They were so content to see their father again. And he did too. Fiyero loved his kids above all. Or so she thought.

* * *

Such a horrid night. Nothing but troubles and unsolved situations. And this night was not any other different than the ones before. Fiyero had wondered around the castle for days and nights to see if he could catch a glimpse of her. His green beauty. But she was reluctant to leaving her dormitory. And she was right—in some way.

He could understand why was it she was mad. After all, he hadn't been able to contact her after his escape from the Gale Force, and he could see how hurt she was from that. Believing that your loved one has died… it's not easy. He was amazed at how she had been able to survive. If the roles were inverted, he would have probably killed himself… the thought of not having her by his side killed him yet.

However, he believed that wasn't the main reason why she was upset. He could see it in her eyes. She had been surprised and unwilling to consider him being alive. True, it probably was because she had been through so much pain that if he let her guard down, she would find a much cruel reality to what she thought was happening. But no, this wasn't the case. She had suffered, yes. But it was unlike her to keep a grudge against him for so much time. Usually, she would be annoyed at first, and after a while –usually a day or two- she would give in to her passion, were it for need or for loving him too much she couldn't resist been mad at him. But more than two days had passed. Almost… five, was it? He couldn't resist knowing she was so close, yet so far. He had watched from the bottom of the stairs, and he had observed her from down there. That would have to do for the time, since she refused to come down, and ignored any attempt he did at talking to her. He had asked Six what was it that had happened with their new guest. Six, as stiff as she was in front of a man, she answered, "Well, that is none of your business. But if you shall know, she claims she's not feeling well. In my opinion, she seems miserable over a subject matter. But, oh well… that's just me." The last comment with a sarcastic tone. Fiyero had dismissed the commentary, except for the part were Six had mentioned that the woman felt miserable. He didn't like Six at all, but the woman had some intuition for this kind of things, he had to give her that.

Miserable. And he was probably the cause for it. Fiyero hated himself for that, and he cursed every fiber of himself for been the reason.

He waited, though. He would always remain. In his life he had only known one true feeling, and one true person. And this was his Fae. He would not give up on her, not until he knew what was happening with her, and not until he cleared some issues out of the way. He loved her. No matter what.

Sarima, on the other hand, was exactly the opposite. She felt different, as he had told Elphaba once. Fiyero had never loved this woman; he had only shared the bed because he had to. He had loved her in the way he would have loved any other woman who had had his children. Even if Sarima tried to approach him, he would reject her in the politest way possible. But she sensed something was wrong. The woman wasn't that dim.

She didn't even come close to his Fae. His sharp Fae. He loved everything about that woman, and he would never regret his time at the City of Emeralds. If he regretted something, was to have been born Prince of the Vinkus, and therefore, being married at the age of seven, with no say whatsoever. But he had to live with that, though he would never stop adoring his green secret.

* * *

Playing wasn't one of his best skills. But then again, what was he good at? All of his life was spent in a mauntery full of old and working maunts. The women weren't the friendly kind he had wished they would be. Liir spent most of his times watching the maunts deliver their prayers, and occasionally sing and play some kind of instrument. Those were his favorite. On a rare occurrence, he had heard Elphaba sing-- though she didn't know he had listened. She had run to the quiet temple, all alone, when the maunts were fast asleep, and had sang the most beautiful melody he had ever heard of. He had made himself comfortable behind a bench at the distant end, and had fallen asleep with the sweet song. Liir was startled at her outstanding voice and skill, but he would never reveal that to her, because she would never listen to him, less pay some attention at his talking. This was done one night near Lurlinemas. Elphaba usually got more mindless and melancholic during this time of the year, and would not speak to anyone, not even the Superior Maunt, whom she spoke once a week.

Liir had been mocked and teased on since he arrived by the other three children. By Manek especially. Irji just played along his older brother, though he had no purpose but to copy his elder sibling. Nor, on the other hand, just shrugged the idea of having joy out of bothering others. She would laugh when Liir was played on, though, but she wouldn't participate or approve of any of their games. Partly because she herself had been a victim of the bulling child and his follower. But she also felt related to that kid. She felt sympathetic for the boy. He was the youngest and slimmest of them, and so Manek would take advantage of that. And that disturbed Liir and Nor very much.

Liir found that he liked spending time with the girl, more than he did with the boys. When Five had seen them together, she had mentioned they looked alike, but didn't all children look alike? Besides, it could be because he was spending so much time with her. The comment was soon forgotten by the children.

Nor had stated that she would never like another boy that wasn't her dad. She spoke wonders of him, like if he was some kind of hero. Liir had never met his father, and he hadn't met his mother either, he suspected. Everyone at the castle spoke of Elphaba- or Auntie guest- as his mother, but he didn't think so. She was never one for affection as he saw Sarima do with her children. But he shrugged every time anyone mentioned it. What he did care about was having a father. He had never seen how one acted or was supposed to act. Nor had described hers as an ideal father. But Liir could not tell, for he hadn't seen him around the castle. Fiyero -as he had heard mention- had been skipping the meals, and he would eat alone, in his room. However, their children went to see him. Sarima had explained the sisters and the children that Fiyero felt exhausted and he would be laying down for a couple of days, so he would not be around too much. Liir just looked at Nor's disappointment, and was a little let down, because he was hoping to see what a father really was. Even if it was for Nor.

Elphaba had been distant. Even more missing than usual. She would tell him to get out early in the morning and to come back late, and he would wonder around, not having anything to do until the other young awakened. Sometimes he would stare into the woman's window, only to find her thinking and looking on the outside, or maybe reading some books she had found. Liir had also found some books. They were about the ancient tribe, the family's ancestors. They were written in the Arjiki language, and Nor said she could understand little herself. But Liir had been taught how to read early in age, and had read a lot of material, because there was so little to do around the mauntery-- with no kids and all. He found these books fascinating, and he understood most of the wording and scribbling. He didn't know why, but he just did. They talked about ancient tradition and such. The boy did not find this interesting, but he just kept going, only to kill time. He thought he had taken this habit from spending too much time with the green woman. And maybe he wasn't wrong.

**A/N: sorry for the late update! Just keep R&R, for that keeps me motivated! I hoped you like it, and please leave some feedback! Thanxs:-) **


	6. Revelations part 2

**Chapter 6- Revelations- part 2**

Six days—almost a week! That was it. He had been waiting to see her for what seemed an eternity, and she would not come down from her high tower. Six had said she had eaten, but still left some food aside, which meant she was not eating properly. And the thought of her been disturbed by something just was unbearable to him. Now he was upset for her conduct.

He waited until everyone was asleep, as he always did almost every night, and got up from his bed, where he laid beside Sarima. She had flinched and opened her eyes at her husband's actions. Her curiosity won her over, and she had to ask.

"Where are you going, dear?" requested Sarima.

"Nowhere. Just go back to sleep." answered Fiyero. He would not tell her how he longed to be alongside another person. So he just lied, and tried to sound convincible. It was not that he was ashamed of his love towards Elphaba, but he didn't want to produce a problem right now.

"But dear… you've been wandering through the castle for the last couple of days. You got me worried! It's no like you to do this sort of things. I demand to know what is going on." alleged Sarima. She would not stand her husband lying to her. Fiyero sighed and bowed his head, biting his lip so as to not yell at her for been so immature.

"It's… nothing, I told you. I just need fresh air. Nightmares from… my past haunt me. I just need time alone." He didn't stand there long enough to find out if she had bought that, but left the bedroom as fast as he could. He would not wait longer to talk to his Fae.

He went through the dark corridors of the castle. Whispering shadows and dimness chased after him. He made it as soundless and hasty as he could. The long walls and hard ground seemed to go on forever, making him more anxious than ever. Panting, and all covered in sweat because of the stretched stairs, he knocked on her door. Elphaba immediately opened the door to find a clammy Fiyero. Her first instinct was to retreat from the water pouring out of the man, but on a second thought, she relaxed a bit knowing that he would not touch her if he was soaked in any liquid that resembled water. She said nothing. Elphaba stared at the floor, not wanting to meet his eyes, knowing it was time for them to clear things up. She reared away from the door, and handled him a piece of cloth so that he could dry the sweat. They said nothing, but instead, with simple stares, they understood what each other meant to utter.

After a while, Fiyero couldn't stand the tensioning stillness anymore, and decided to speak. After all, he had come here to talk things out.

"Elphaba… I--" he stopped mid sentence, trying to figure out how to put his outrageous feelings in simple words. "I—I'm sorry." Was the first thing that occurred to him. Elphaba shot him a shocked look, expecting anything but that.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you. That was never my intention, on the contrary. My meaning was to make sure you were safe, and somewhere through it, everything mixed up and the effect was exactly the opposite. I'm sorry. I love you." There, he said what he wanted to say. That was the overall he had come up with these late days.

Elphaba just looked at him, her face unreadable. But she would not say a word. She was submerged in her own thinking, he could tell. Her eyes looked straightforward through him, but her mind was somewhere else. Maybe somewhere lost in transition, the apologize sinking in. Or maybe thinking how she would answer to that. Whether she would reply in a regretful tone or an irritated tone, he could not tell. Her look was illegible.

The silence, once again, was killing him. Most of his moments, Fiyero liked to spend his time in quietness. But not around her. He could never determine what was going on in her head, and that disturbed him, for every response she gave could bring him a bombshell sometimes.

Elphaba blinked once before answering. "I don't know what to do about that." She said, as much coldness as trueness in her voice. "I have been thinking. And as much as I regret to say this…I do love you." Fiyero's heart skipped a beat and a small smile threatened to form on his face. He wanted so badly to just grab her and hug her and make all of her pain and suffering disappear, as well as his. But he retained himself from doing so, for he didn't know what her reaction would be. As if reading his thoughts, Elphaba continued.

"But our time is done, Yero. And you must move on. You have a wife and kids! I'm not part of your picture anymore. Fiyero, you must let me go." Elphaba said. Her voice was full of expression now; expressions which revealed sadness and internal discussion, which could be clearly set between her mind and her heart.

Fiyero stared in disbelieve. "Fae, no. I will not accept this. Haven't I apologized enough?"

"Yes, but that's not the point." Elphaba said, turning around away from him. She couldn't bare his tormented look.

"Then what is it? Help me understand, cause I frankly can't comprehend you!"

"The point is—the point is you died, Fiyero. And my world was torn apart. I have been dealing with it since, and can continue like that, even if I don't want to. I don't want to be the cause of you getting hurt again…" her sadness was apparent now, and a single tear poured down her cheek.

Fiyero was shocked by her response. He hadn't expected her to be that harsh with herself. He had never blamed her for what had happened to him, much less hated her. He softened a little and reached across the room to embrace her. She was crying apparently, letting out little sobs at the time. She didn't flinch away when he touched her. That was a good sign.

"No, Fiyero, this can't be. I won't let you involve yourself again with me… this will only end in a wreck." Elphaba said, trying to push him away, but not really meaning it. She definitely needed him.

"Shhh, Fae, it's all right. It wasn't your fault."

"Yes, it was." She replied, backing away a little bit, only to see his azure eyes, but not enough for him to impede touching her. "If you hadn't been mixed up with me, the Gale Force would have never caught you, and therefore, all of this suffering would've been spared."

"Oh, Fae. You couldn't have prevented that. I wouldn't give up our time together for anything in the world. It was the most blissful time of my life. And come to think about it, I am glad I was caught up, for had it not been me, they would have wedged you. And that would have just killed me." Fiyero answered, giving a small smile, to tell her that he still loved her.

"But--"

"Just leave it, love. This is how I feel. You can't change that. And you certainly can't modify how _you_ feel." He said, in a warmer tone. Slowly, he lowered his heads towards hers. She would not back away, for her heart betrayed her and made her mind forget about everything except for them. They kissed, unhurriedly, reassuring their love and welcoming each other. Fiyero comforted her, making her feel lost once again, but in a superior manner.

Just as their passion incremented, the sound of the door being open interrupted them. They parted, ready to face whoever would come in. Or so they thought.

"Sorry. Should I come back later, Auntie Witch?" Liir spat out. Elphaba just stared, completely oblivious to what he had said. She had absolutely forgotten of his existence. What was she going to do, now? How would she explain to Fiyero?

Fiyero was in shock too. But not in the same way as Elphaba was. He was seeing a boy which much resembled Elphaba. In his own means, anyway. He just couldn't believe it. Could he be… Elphaba's son?

After a short while, and a weird look from Elphaba and the other guy (Liir suspected he was Fiyero-), Liir asked once again. "Can I stay?". That seemed to snap Elphaba from her trance, and she blinked and stuttered some words.

"Um… I—no. Go away." She looked him in the eye for almost the first time since Liir could remember.

"But--"

"I told you to go away. Do as I tell you." Elphaba interrupted coldly. She would deal with him later. "And I told you not to call me like that." She said before the boy turned away and headed back where he came from. Liir was so tired he couldn't even argue. He didn't want to get into a fight with Auntie Wit--Elphaba for it. He had spent too much time with the other kids.

After the kid left, Elphaba kept looking on the direction where he had been standing, not ready to face Fiyero yet. 'Damn the kid.' Elphaba deliberated. 'He was always one for timing…' she thought to herself sarcastically.

Fiyero just stood there, trying to take all that he had seen in. How Elphaba had responded to the kid… he could tell she was nervous. He just hadn't considered her having a kid… he hadn't considered the fact that maybe she had moved on.

"Well… um…" Fiyero started.

Elphaba just flinched and turned around, but she would not look him in the eye. "Yeah…" she said. "Fiyero, listen--"

"I hadn't counted on that, huh?" Fiyero cut her off, not wanting to hear what she got to say. The sole idea of her been with another man… it just wrecked him more than anything. "I guess-- you found someone else…another man to love…"

Elphaba gave him a questioning look. "What…?"

"Well, he obviously is your son." He said.

"How'd you kno--"

"The resemblance is remarkable. Maybe not to a stranger. But I know you far enough to tell." He said, somewhat upset. He gave her a hard, frigid stare. Elphaba's eyes were filled with tears as she deemed the fact that he thought she had been with another man.

"Fiyero, no, you got it all wrong!"

"I'm sorry, I can't bare this. I--- I have to go." He started to leave when he felt the warm grasp of the other individual in the room touch his arm. He would always be sensitive at his lover's feel. And he couldn't resist it.

"Fiyero, please…" the last words almost a whisper. He took a moment before he turned around and looked at her now filled with tears green eyes. He would listen to her; after all, she had dealt with his story. Now, it was his turn.

She motioned for him to sit down at the bed, where she had moved towards. She accommodated herself so she could face him, and gave a loud sigh before starting to tell him the truth about Liir.

"I—I don't know where to start…"

"You could start by telling me who the father is." Fiyero said. That made Elphaba look down. He didn't mean to offend her in anyway, but he was just angry. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to--"

"It's all right. I understand why you would be distressed. But you don't need to worry." Elphaba said, kindly. She took his hands in hers, and he didn't complain. "He… you… oh, damn. I believe you are his father." Elphaba stated.

Silence. Fiyero could not trust his own ears. Was she saying that he was the seed of his and Elphaba's affair? But there was one word that got his attention the most. She had said 'I _believe_…'.

After a moment of stillness, when Elphaba was trying to read Fiyero's confused and chaotic look, Fiyero responded.

"You… _believe_?" he questioned, uncertainty filled his voice.

"Oh, god… it's not that I doubt about who his father is, but I doubt who his mother is as well. Fiyero, when you died, I was completely devastated, and entered a comatose state for almost a year or more… when I woke up, there was this baby I had to take care of. I didn't know who he was, or if he was left there to my care because it was another task or duty, like sweeping the floor. I honestly didn't care, as I did for most of the things. I took him and fed him and clothed him as I was told. But as he grew up, I found that he much resembled a person for which I had cared too much… he--he resembled you… " Elphaba said, almost in a murmur. A tear had poured down her cheek, and fired every bit of flesh it touched, but she didn't mind. She had to keep explaining to Fiyero. "I couldn't stand his sight. I despised him for been your child and reminding me of my guilt. For reminding me how dead you were. Until now… I doubted who he was… but when seeing you…" she couldn't go on anymore. Her voice deceived her in a way she hadn't known before. She was crying now, her uncontrollable weep broke Fiyero's heart. He just stared at her, and realized why was it she had been reluctant to have a relationship with him again. She just didn't want him or her to get hurt that much again, not to mention she didn't want to find out terrifying things about her past.

Fiyero said nothing, but just stared at her and had the urge to take her right there and now. Instead, he hugged her as tightly as he could, and smiled at how her sobs decreased the moment he had taken her in her arms. They stayed like that for what seemed forever, until the woman stopped crying and was able to speak again. Fiyero laid his head on top of hers, and stroked her long black hair, which he loved so much.

"What's his name?" Fiyero asked, still entranced by her hair and thinking what to say to break this uncomfortable silence.

"Huh?"

"The child. What is he called?"

Elphaba beamed a little at his question. "Liir. It means strength and courage." Elphaba said, without moving. With that said, she slowly fell asleep in his kind arms. She was so tired she could barely keep awake, and his touch just made her dreamy and numb.

Fiyero, on the other hand, as soon as Elphaba got asleep, put her down on her bed, and moved to the windowsill, where he could see most of Kiamo Ko. It was dawn. They had been talking for hours.

He sat there, thinking. He had a son. With his Fae. The thought just made him content and made him want to know more about Liir. But then Sarima and his other children came to his mind. How would he explain this?

It didn't matter now. Fiyero relaxed and looked out the window. Poor Elphaba had been through all of this alone. Once again, he cursed himself for not being able to be at her side when she had had the child, or for not being part of the boy's life. He admired how she had been capable of doing this alone, and how she had kept the kid, even if he reminded her of his dead lover. He had seen how cold and hard she had been towards the kid. But he could tell she wasn't angry at him, she was angry at the universe for giving her a reminder of, what she thought was her fault, his own 'death'.

But now everything was going to be okay, he thought. Fiyero diverted his eyes to the sleeping form on the bed. She seemed at peace at last. He gave a content sigh before heading his eyes back to the landscape in front of him.

**A/N: I hoped you liked the chapter! Please review, that's all I ask! And if I do not update soon, I apologize, for I have tons of HW. Enjoy and review!**


	7. Changing Matters

**A/N: Thank you VERY much to everyone of you who have reviewed! It means a LOT to me! Ok, here's my next chapter! Just keep R&R! and _enjoy!_**

**Chapter 7- Changing matters**

The sun gleamed down on the highest tower of Kiamo Ko's main castle. Yes, it had been a soft night for some of its inhabitants. But not for everyone of them.

Elphaba's sleeping form was resting on the bed of the high tower, dreaming the sweetest dream she had had for the past months, or even years. The soft sound of the singing of birds awoke her gradually. She really did not want to wake up. Not today. Today she wanted to lay in bed, like she used to do before those horrible nightmares invaded her dreams and made her lay awake almost every night, for fear they would hunt her again.

She woke up, yes, but didn't open her eyes for fright of what she might found. Had it all been a dream? Maybe. But right now she wanted to pretend. More than any other time before. And she let herself believe that what had happened last night was more than simple dream: her and Fiyero. Together again. And maybe if she truly shut her eyes and ignored everything surrounding her, it would become true. But she herself wouldn't allow such fantasy develop, in panic that she would get even more harmed than what she had been. Giving a loud sigh to assure herself she was still strong, she opened her eyes slowly, only to find a male form laying on a chair which was tilted to the window, asleep, head bowed. It seemed as if he had been contemplating the landscape and had fallen asleep. Elphaba smiled a little at the picture and at the reality of it all. It had been more than just a simple dream. A wave of release crept through her, and she almost let herself be free again. Almost.

She kept on staring at him, and at his sleeping form. She couldn't figure to look elsewhere. She loved him, yes. And that hurt almost as if she couldn't feel at all: knowing that you love someone but he is destined to marry someone else…

Elphaba left the subject there, not wanting to continue with it and deciding that now was not the time. Letting herself enjoy the moment currently would be better. She was tired of grieving and of her mind taking over her, so she just kept on watching at the sleeping form. She was always entranced by his diamonds. Those sharp forms moving playfully around his body which made him different from anybody else. That was what united them the most. Been different. Maybe not at the same level, but it still was the same feeling. He was a prince, one of high heritance, with sapphire diamonds to assure it. But she was green. She felt more different than any other; but with him, she felt normal. Or loved, whatever makes it better. Whether he loved her or not, that was something else.

She propped herself on her right elbow, resting her head on her hand. She continued staring at the sleeping man. 'What would he be dreaming about?' she wondered. She tried guessing a few times what his dreams would be about. Would it be happy dreams about her and him with a happy ending? Or would it just be a simple dream, nothing to do with her? She couldn't help wondering that as she watched his expression change as he slept through. She sighed one more time, and diverted her eyes on the outside. A sunny day. She had missed the sun all of the days she had been in Kiamo Ko, for she hadn't left her room since she got into the castle, so she decided that a walk on the outside would suit her well today, to clear her head.

She lifted herself from the bed as soundless as possible so as not to wake Fiyero. She stood up and straightened her dress a little bit, and she settled her hair as much as she could. She stood next to Fiyero's laying body, and looked at him one more time. Sometimes, her heart melted just at his sight. She stretched a hand, as if trying to reach to him and touch him, but decided against it when she saw him so peacefully resting. Elphaba tugged her hand back to her own body, and just gazed him and left the room quietly.

The day outside was as bright and luminous as it could be. Birds were singing everywhere, and Elphaba could hear the children playing and laughing in the distance. Children. That was one of the most terrifying subjects she had ever faced. She had never planned on having any. After all, who would love her enough to start a family? With Fiyero was different, because he was married, and although she had never wanted to think about that matter, she knew their future wasn't very promising. Elphaba had never considered ever loving someone else after Fiyero's 'death', much less having children. But she had never considered the possibility of she been gone with a child either. True, they had never been careful, but that wasn't the point. Wasn't she supposed to be unfertile? That was what her father had told her anyway. But maybe she was getting ahead of herself. She didn't remember been pregnant, much less giving birth. However, the maunts had been reluctant for her specifically to raise that baby. That child. It was true that Liir had certain resemblance with her. And his father, too. He had her sharp features, or at least some of them. He had also gotten quite an interest for books too. Well, Elphaba had worked on that, truth be told. She was never one for children, and sometimes she would get tired of him, so she decided to teach the boy to read at an early age so he wouldn't bother her anymore. To her surprise, the kid had learnt rapidly, and had acquainted some taste for letters. He would read most of the time that no other children were available in the mauntery. And she had been proud, at some level; though she would never tell the boy. She couldn't bear to see the child. He had the same sapphire eyes that Fiyero had worn and almost the same skin color as Fiyero. Though his was lighter. And of course, most of his features and expressions resembled those of her lover. That was why she had despised the child the most. He reminded her of her one deed that would hunt her for the rest of her life.

But she didn't really despise _him_. She hated that the child had been conceived at such dreadful timing, and how he reminded her of her dead lover. She would barely talk to the kid, only basic communication. Let the younger mounts take care of the other needs the boy had.

But now it was different, wasn't it? She felt different towards the boy. It was terrifying, still. But not the same as before. She could look at him in the eye without actually recalling horrible thoughts. Would Fiyero change that much in her, one more time? She couldn't help but speculate. Maybe she _had_ been changed by his presence. She no longer hated the boy, but she didn't love him either. Maternal instincts didn't come like that. And she doubted she would ever have any for the boy. 'Never mind,' she thought. 'I have made it this far without loving the child, what harm would I do to continue like this?'. But she knew that it wasn't the same as it had been. She felt for the boy. It wasn't love quite, but something had developed within her, and she didn't know why.

Now she was walking through the green forest of the backyard of the spectacular castle. Their green covered every little spot where sunlight could actually pass through. Their large branches enclosed one another, and left little for someone to see the blue sky. She kept on walking and meditating for a while. She walked through almost all of the great forest and came across the end of it, still concentrated on her thinking. Elphaba had walked for almost two hours, just thinking; she could tell because of the sun's position that it was past noon.

When she reached the end of the forest, she stood there, her head looking upwards, her eyes closed, just bathing herself in the warm, welcoming embrace of the sun. Suddenly, two hands held her from the back and she tensed and jumped a little at the touch. Her eyes opened the moment that the hands contacted her.

"Beautiful day, isn't it my Fae?" asked Fiyero next to Elphaba's ear, in a sweet voice. She relaxed as soon as she heard his voice and let him embrace her, if only for one second. Her eyes closed back again, letting herself rest in his arms, like she used to do. Fiyero's face was next to hers, smelling every part of her, and nuzzling along her neckline. How he loved that woman!

"Yes it is, Yero." She said, sleepily. She just rested there, trying not to think of her problems, but instead to clear her head and enjoy of this. They both stayed like that for a while, until Elphaba detached from the man, and started walking towards a tree, which provided shadow, since the sun at this hour was the most damaging. Fiyero followed her, quite tired of the sun himself.

Elphaba sat underneath a big tree, which had large branches which provided a fresh shadow where they could rest. She sat with her back against its wooden trunk, and Fiyero sat opposite to her. They stared at each other before neither of them dared speak. Fiyero was the first one to talk.

"You look so beautiful today." He said with lovable words. Fiyero loved the sight of her warmed by the sun, and resting in between nature. Elphaba stared at him, then gave a grunt, and looked otherwise. She didn't like people talking lies.

"No, I'm not. And you should stop with the lies." Elphaba retorted. Fiyero was about to refute that when Elphaba put her hand in front of his mouth to stop him from speaking. He just looked at her and sighed, knowing that she would not let him win. Then, she looked at all of the green covering, enjoying the picture more and more. The only thing that Fiyero could do was look at Elphaba. She had a special peace this morning… one he had never seen before; but it made her even more beautiful than before.

Fiyero let her clear her head and delight her eyes with the scenery for some time before he started a conversation which would be hard for both. But Elphaba won him over and asked first, "How'd you find me?"

Fiyero was taken by surprise by her question. "I followed you. I awoke as soon as you left the room, and trailed you for almost all for the time you wondered around the forest. I couldn't resist your pace. You walked nonstop, and now we are very afar from the castle." Fiyero explained. Elphaba just nodded and looked to the green forest again.

Fiyero leaned towards Elphaba's form, and planted a kiss on her cheek. He had had the urge to do that since he saw her laying under the sun. Elphaba didn't flinch or moved away, but looked at him puzzled. He, then, kissed her on her mouth tenderly and lovingly. Elphaba didn't back away, but instead kissed him back. Their kiss developed into a more demanding one, a more passionate one. Elphaba and Fiyero let themselves be carried away, and their hands touched every part of the other one. Eventually, Fiyero separated himself from her and kissed her all the way through her neck, and then to her ear, where he stopped a little to whisper the words "I love you." to her.

The kiss had been wonderful. And him…. He just had been perfect. But then, something within her made her stop Fiyero's actions for a second. The moment she heard those words, she had to stop to think. Her mind wouldn't allow this unless it gave it certain amount of reflection. Just as Fiyero whispered those tender words, Elphaba pushed him slightly with her hands, and looked at him in the eye with a puzzled look.

"Yero—what… what are we doing?" Elphaba muttered.

Fiyero answered with a confused glance, and just stared at her, as if expecting that she her to answer her own question.

"I—I don't---"

"Exactly. You don't." said Elphaba. Fiyero was still bewildered by her actions.

"Fae… what's wrong?" asked Fiyero, trying to figure out what was happening by the look Elphaba had.

Elphaba looked at the floor, as if suddenly realizing something. "Fiyero… I just—I don't know…" she answered, not knowing what to say. "I just…. this… us," she said, pointing herself and then at Fiyero. "This… can't be." The last words hurt her like pure water been thrown at her, but she knew deep in her mind that their pairing would not last. It could not last.

"Fae, listen. I love you. I do not love my wife. I don't want her either. I want _you_." He said, tugging a scrap of hair that had been set loose by the wind, behind her ear. He then cupped her face with his hand, and just caressed her with his thumb. Elphaba closed her eyes, trying to forget everything that her mind said. But her thoughts wouldn't leave her alone.

"Yero, you have kids with her…"

"And with you." He said. Elphaba took a moment to answer that. She turned her face away from his touch, and said: "You don't know that. I wasn't much of a mother to that boy. And neither were you a father."

"Fae--"

"No! Why can't you understand? I want what's best for you! For me!"

"We together are the best for us. Elphaba…does the boy even know you're his mother?" Fiyero asked trying to make her look at him. But she refused. She would not look at him in the eye. She would not look at his disappointment.

"I—I don't think so." Fiyero sighed and stared at her. His look determined and firm.

"Elphie… I'm not mad at you. I think you—we should tell him." Elphaba looked up from the floor, where she had been placing her eyes on this entire time. Terror and nervousness invaded her look.

"Fiyero, it's not that I don't want to…. It's just that… I—I'm not …" said Elphaba, stuttering every word. She wasn't able to continue with the rest of the sentence, and Fiyero could see that. He smoothed his look and pulled her close to him, her head resting on his chest.

"I understand my love. I understand." He started, caressing her long, black hair. "But you have to understand this," he said as he lifted her head so that their eyes could meet. "I love _you_. Not anyone else. Alright?" he asked. Elphaba took a moment before she moved or said a word. She just starred at his eyes. Slowly descending her head, she gave a nod, and assured her answer by a more frantic nodding.

Fiyero smiled, as if relieved, and then kissed her, ardently. She didn't back away, neither did she recoil. She instead, welcomed him, and stopped fighting her emotions. Letting herself go was not what she would do in such case, but she was sick of running away of her sentiments, and she couldn't stand not been with Fiyero and him been so close to her. So she let herself go. For once. And she loved it. She loved him.

Fiyero could see that Elphaba had come to some sort of an arrangement within herself, and had kind of acknowledged that they belonged together. Now everything was whole inside him again.

They stayed in the woods almost all afternoon, just enjoying each other's company. They spoke little, but still understood the other perfectly. Though Elphaba had been reluctant at staying all day, Fiyero had convinced her of hanging about with him. She, then, had changed her mind and had softened at the thought of them together. She had pushed every thought that said that them together was wrong and had let herself be carried away by her heart and by her lover. And no one could wreck this moment apart.

Just as the sun was setting, Elphaba got up from where she had been resting. She had rested her head above Fiyero's chest, their legs tangled. They had laid like that most of the late afternoon, and had just enjoyed each other's touch and feel. But as the sunset came along, Elphaba had to stop herself from falling asleep. Besides, someone in the castle would be worrying about them if they didn't return soon. As Elphaba got up, and set her sight beyond the forest, into what was the tip of the castle, she saw a big, grey—no, not grey—black cloud, covering almost the entire castle. She uttered Fiyero to get up quickly and without saying a word, she pointed to the previous image. Fiyero's eyes widened and got to his feet as hasty as he could. Elphaba watched him with concerned eyes, and followed his actions. He was now pacing nervously, not knowing what to do.

"Sweet Oz! Elphie, we have to head back to the castle, or else--"

"I know, my sweet Yero. Just calm down." said Elphaba, grabbing his hand to assure him that everything was going to be alright. He stopped walking from one way to the other and looked into the woman's eyes. She just stared at him, and with that, he felt for one moment that everything was going to be fine. They locked their eyes a minute before they parted together at a quick pace towards the castle, to see what would be of their fates.

**A/N: I am sososososo sorry for the late update! SO SORRY! But I've been so busy! And I've had a minor writer's block, but finally here it is, hope you liked it! I will make it up to all of you! don't know how, but still!And I promise I'll update asap! Thanx for been patient! And review, so I can know what you think! (even if you're mad!)**


	8. Moving on?

**Chapter 8- Moving on?**

Could he care? _Did_ he care?

He ran as fast as he could. But was it because he wanted to or just out of curiosity? He didn't think so. It hurt too much for it to be curiosity, did it? What must have happened? Would they be alright?

That and many other questions crept over Fiyero as he leaped through the forest and made it to the gigantic doors of the castle. Elphaba followed as close as she could. Of course, he was much more athletic than she was, and she would sometimes have to stop a second to catch her breath, though the adrenaline kept her going. What must've happened? Why would a black cloud invade the castle? Elphaba asked herself, as she stood in front of the fortress. As they neared the entrance, smoke and other kinds of substances could be smelled and seen. The stupor clouded their vision as soon as they opened the doors with great effort. The wave of black was massive, and it seemed to impede their walking, sight or even thinking. But he would not stop, he wouldn't be defeated. And she would follow him to no end.

Elphaba had to put her hand over her mouth to prevent the smoke from entering her lungs as much as possible. Her eyes were filled with hot liquid since the fume had reached her. She could barely make out the form in front of her, and she could hardly follow him through all the mess.

All of the furniture (or it seemed so) had been thrown in the middle of the front lawn and had been set on fire. This wasn't an unintentional fire. This had been caused by someone. But who? No time to answer. They had to move along quickly and try and find everyone who lived there. Fiyero turned around, his hands also covering most of his face. He grabbed Elphaba's hand and led them towards the main hall, where he was sure that the fire or its extent would not have reached. Fiyero led them as fast as he could to the main room. Elphaba's eyes were threatening to spill all of the liquid that had been accumulated since their arrival. She couldn't afford to get burnt now, so she decided to close her eyes, and trust her leading man. She trusted him completely.

When they got there, they took a moment to catch their breath and clear their thoughts. They were both panting for air, for the smoke had left very little of oxygen. They were both leaning on their knees, and Elphaba was the first one to look up from the floor, only to find a very upset Fiyero. He would not look at her, but she could tell how annoyed he was by what was going on. Elphaba could not stand seeing the man before of her suffering like he seemed to be. She straightened herself and approached Fiyero slowly. He didn't seem to notice that she was coming towards him, but as she aimed to put her hand over his back for some comfort, he started walking; more like a worried pacing, for he didn't know what to do. The instant she saw him move, she shrieked her hand away, not wanting to disturb him any more than he was.

He was mad. Upset. Furious. Who had done this? Who? And where would everyone be? Fiyero looked around the room. The furniture had been collected at the castle's front yard and set on fire. The things that were left in the room were scattered all over it, and were no more than just a simple sign of wrestling. He had no idea who had been the guilty one for all of this. He decided to look for everyone who might be in the castle, if there was someone left. He glanced at Elphaba for one second, and with her sight, she gave a little nod that indicated that it was alright for him to inquire into what was left from the palace. He first went upstairs, to the children's rooms. He found no one, and again, their things all spread everywhere.

No one to be found. No one left. No trace of anything. The castle was empty except for Elphaba, Fiyero and the consuming fire that would not die for their own sakes. Fiyero had checked almost every room, Elphaba behind him; and the last one to check (though they doubted anyone would be there), was her tower. Elphaba was the first one to enter the room, which had been also messed up. After she opened the door, she stood there, watching, astonished. All of her things were… broken and torn. She walked slowly to her bedroom, gently touching what was left of her bed. She turned around, only to find Fiyero at the door, submerged in his own thoughts, a sad face showing no emotion but grief and detestation. She drew near him in and attempt to comfort him, putting her arms around his neck and hugging him. He winced a little at the touch, for he did not expect it. But as soon as Elphaba's hands reached him, he started crying for the inability of been able to do something. The weeping kept for some minutes, Elphaba's shoulder served as a console for the suffering man. She could see the grief and hurt of not knowing the fate of your loved ones, or the powerlessness of it all; her own tears menacing to spill.

Just as his sobs stopped, a light cough was heard from Elphaba's closet. Both, Elphaba and Fiyero turned to the piece of furniture and held their actions. Fear, curiosity, nervousness, trepidation and adrenaline came all over them at once. They looked at each other, both with puzzled looks, wondering the same thing. But Fiyero was the first one to move towards the door. He moved slowly, so as to not startle whoever was inside there. Carefully, he grabbed the door, and yanked it open to find two small figures cuddled: a young boy and a girl.

Fiyero couldn't believe his eyes. The only two survivors of this wreck were no less than Liir and his little girl, Nor. He looked at them dumbfounded, not being able to move. His mind was blank.

Elphaba (whose sight had been blinded by the man standing in front of her), moved a little to the side, so she could see who was it that had hidden inside the closet. To her amusement, the two figures were the least she would have expected, and the reaction she gave was not what she would have expected either.

"Liir?" she said as she ran towards the piece of furniture, walking past Fiyero. She crouched beside both children and looked at the boy. He was stained by all of the mist of the fire, and he was cut and hurt in some places. But nothing serious, she suspected. The girl, on the other hand, was resting against the boy, her eyes closed. She was probably unconscious; from what, she could not tell, but her physical state seemed to be similar to the other kid's. Liir had both his arms around her, possessively, as if trying to protect her from something, even if he was smaller than the little girl.

"Liir—what—what happened?" Elphaba asked, her voice full of concern and fear. The child looked at her, nothing but shock in his eyes. Fiyero had watched how she had reacted at seeing the boy there: hurt and almost broken. She had desperately run to his side, if not to his aid. But were it for concern of his state, or just for the excitement of finding someone alive to tell what had happened, he could not say. The initial shock and stun had passed, and now he was watching what was going on. Slowly, he walked to the closet and bended down beside Elphaba, trying to catch up on what was happening. He saw that the boy was curled next to Nor, who had apparently passed out.

Liir didn't answer to Elphaba's query. He quietly returned Elphaba's look, maybe to disturbed to even talk. When Elphaba was about to insist more on this subject, Fiyero put a hand on her shoulder, indicating that this was not the time. Elphaba glanced at him, questioning his actions. He didn't return the gape, but instead, kept going as if she hadn't even looked at him. Without a word, he reached for Nor, who was unconscious.

"Come on. She needs help." Fiyero said, grabbing the girl hastily, unease filling his eyes, and moving to the kitchen, where he knew something from there would help her wake up—it had to. Elphaba took a moment to respond to his actions, but followed him all the same. Just as she made a move, she noticed how the little boy hadn't even stirred, but studied her actions intensely; but not really watching. He just stared at her; his mind seemed to be somewhere else. Elphaba stopped walking as she saw this. She debated whether she should leave him there or just help him in some kind of way. Though she didn't know how.

With no speaking of a word, she reached for his hand, her eyes soft and understanding. Liir lifted his head to meet her eyes, not questioning, but accepting the kind treatment even so. It, then, dawned on both of them that that was as close as they have ever been—if not the first time they had ever touched. It was simple, but engaging.

Elphaba helped the boy out of the closet. She didn't know why she had had the need to help the boy, much less why was it what she had done it. It wasn't as if she did not trouble for the kid… but at that time she could not help but assist the boy. Once he was out of there, she instantly separated her hand from his. Not violently, but just out of habit.

They followed Fiyero into the kitchen, where he had laid Nor over the counter and, now, was searching for something inside the cabinets. He was desperate. As soon as Elphaba entered the room, she went to his side and tried to calm him, for if he stayed like this, he would not help them at all.

"Yero, dear, calm down." She put a hand on his shoulder. "You are not helping by behaving like this." Fiyero stopped his frantic search right there, sighing heavily, and then looked at her. Her eyes were the only comfort he could find.

"I know, I know… it's just…" he bowed his head, in anger maybe; she could not read his expression. He was upset for sure, but other than that he didn't show. Elphaba just looked at him, frustrated for not being able to do a thing. She then noticed that the girl laying on the counter was still unconscious, and needed immediate attention. She went to her side, making a quick check for her temperature and looking into her eyes. Fiyero didn't move for another moment. He still had his head bowed, thinking. Whoever had done this was looking for something or someone else other than the ones who were no longer there. And he would not be serene until he discovered what had happened to them.

"She is cataleptic. But she will be alright." Elphaba's voice cut Fiyero's line of thought. She reached for some herbs and some kind of liquid which she had found and mixed them into some sort of mud, which she put into Nor's mouth. Fiyero just watched. When she finished doing what seemed to be a medicine, he said, "What is that for?"

"Just some medicines which, hopefully, will help her get out of that state." She answered, caressing the girl's hair. "She needs to rest. Take her somewhere comfortable." The woman spoke. Fiyero did as he was told, and he took her to one of the bedrooms which's bed had not been fired up. Elphaba went behind, as did the boy, who had stood there just watching and listening unnoticeable.

* * *

The night had gone by, and Nor had not waken up yet. Fiyero sat by her side, waiting for her to respond in any way. She seemed peacefully asleep, though Fiyero knew that this was more than just a dream she was having. He wasn't able to slumber at all that night, for he was afraid to fall asleep and not be able to help her if something happened to her.

Elphaba had fallen asleep on a chair nearby, in contrast. She was completely exhausted when she had entered the room, and after checking that the girl and his father were as fine as they could be, she sat on the most comfortable chair she found and had drifted of with the image of Fiyero cuddling his little girl Nor. She did not get much rest, however. The events of the day chased her and wouldn't leave her alone. She wondered who the guilty one might be, and her mind couldn't help but think that somehow the wizard was connected to all of this. She kept telling herself that that was nonsense, but nothing else was a probable explanation at the time.

Elphaba woke up because of the sun shinning brightly at her face. She opened her eyes, and they immediately adjusted on the two persons over the bed. Nor hadn't moved a bit, (except for her hand, which was probably grabbed by her father some moments ago), and Fiyero had his head propped on his hand, which's elbow was over his leg. He didn't seem like he had had a good night sleep. He just kept staring at his girl. Elphaba got up form the chair and neared the bed. She placed a hand on Fiyero's back, patting him. His first reaction was a little jumpy, but as soon as he realized who she was, he snapped out of the trance he seemed to be in, and sighed heavily, as if releasing all of the air he didn't know he was holding. Silence followed for a few minutes.

"How are you doing?" asked Elphaba, almost in a whisper. Fiyero's gaze was placed on his little girl from wherever it had been. He had never been so worried in his life—except when he had been capture and the fate of his lover had been unknown to him.

"How good can I be?" the man answered, his eyes focused. Still rubbing his back quietly, Elphaba could not help but feel sympathetic. Uncertainty lingered in her mouth, her eyes showing her inner conflict.

"Well, love, you haven't slept all night. Why don't you get some sleep—or rest, if you may. It will suit you fine." Said Elphaba, concern evident in her voice.

"What will suit me fine," replied Fiyero, "would be to know who was the bastard who provoked all of this." The last sentence was said as he clutched Nor's hand stronger, emphasizing his point. Elphaba said nothing, for she had no word to retort to that. She sat in silence beside him, where Nor's legs ended. She was no longer touching him, his back her only sight. After a few moments, he turned around to face her; clear paths of dried tears could be seen. Without anything additional, she understood him. Elphaba leaned gently in, and kissed him tenderly. The affection developed no further, for neither of them was interested in doing so at the present time; their minds were too busy with the subject at hand. But as they parted, Fiyero made a move towards her, as if trying to hold her. And she let him. They stayed like that for another minute, until Elphaba backed away. Their eyes met; unspoken communication was clear between both of them. Even in the most difficult of times, they had each other to lean on.

"How is she?" a tiny voice was heard. Both heads turned to see a little boy standing at the doorway. His gaze was fixed on Nor's head. Fiyero looked back and forth between Elphaba and Liir, no words being able to form inside his head. Fortunately, Elphaba was capable of thinking.

"She's fine. And… she's not fine." She said. At the boy's confused look, she continued. "She doesn't seem to be badly injured, though she's not waking up." Liir just nodded and stood there. He didn't move nor speak, which worried the adults, for his reaction was not common. But then again, he wasn't a 'common' child.

"I hope she's ok." He said, still hypnotized by the girl. Fiyero looked up, surprised by his words. "I hope she is too." He simply answered.

After that plain conversation, silence was formed in the room, where none of them knew what to speak. Fiyero still kept looking at his girl, to see if there was any change at all. There wasn't.

Once most of the day was gone, Liir sat on the chair at the far corner where Elphaba had slept her night. The woman was staring at the boy, though he didn't seem to notice. It then occurred to her something which made her leap up from her spot at the bed, and move towards the boy. They boy then acknowledged her actions and looked into her eyes.

"Liir, you were here. When everything happened… you were here. You know who did this." Elphaba said, desperation in her voice. Fiyero looked up from the girl into Elphaba's back; her form was obstructing his sight from the boy, though he suspected he was not comfortable right now. Fiyero almost jumped up from the bed and went to Elphaba's side, where she was almost over the kid. When she saw his presence, she relaxed and backed away a little, the excitement of her new discovery leaving her a little, but not enough for her to stop enquiring. He kept looking at them, not knowing what to answer.

"What happened?" Elphaba asked once again with a more agitated tone. They boy still didn't answer, and neither of the adults could take it. Elphaba threw her hand in the air along with a sigh, as a sign of frustration. However, Fiyero remained. He bended in front of the child and held his eyes to him. He decided to try for once to speak to the young.

"Liir—is it ok if I call you that?" at the boy's nod, he continued. "Liir, I know you have suffered a lot in the last few hours. And I know that you want Nor to be alright again, but unless you tell us what happened we won't be able to help her. If you tell us, maybe we'll know how to assist her better." Fiyero explained. They kid just looked at him, words trying to be formed in that little mind of his. It tool him another second to answer correctly.

"Well… I--" as he first spoke, Elphaba turned around to face him with an eager face. "The night before yesterday, I went to sleep into Nor's room, since I couldn't sleep in the tower," at that, Elphaba looked away, but still listened carefully. "And at morning, a group of men who called themselves the Gail Forces or something, came in the castle and started to destroy all apart. I was very afraid, but I didn't want them to hurt Nor, so I woke her up and led her upstairs, to the high tower. I saw no one, but I saw the closet open and took Nor inside there, so that no one would see us. I told her that we should stay there until those strange men were gone, but she wanted to go out and get her mom and brothers. But I couldn't let her get out, because I heard the men entering the room, so I grabbed her arm and somewhere along the way, she bumped her head against something. And she hasn't woken up since then." Liir headed his eyes to the girl. He felt guilty for what was happening to the girl, though he didn't know what it was exactly. Fiyero sighed and put his hand above his shoulder.

"You did the right thing, kid. Do you know what happened to the others?" Fiyero asked, fear persistent in his voice.

"I only heard that they were going to take them somewhere far… something like Southstairs?" Liir answered with a frown, trying to remember the exact name. Fiyero looked startled at the mention. He stood up from his position and started pacing around the room. Elphaba looked quite shocked herself. Her suspicions were right. The Wizard was involved in this.

"I knew it." said Elphaba, surprising both Fiyero and Liir. "The wizard is involved. That bastard." She mumbled to herself. "Liir, I need you to stay here and watch over Nor. I have to talk to Fiyero. We'll be on the high tower. Let us know if there is any change." Elphaba determined, grabbing Fiyero's arm and leading him towards the tower, not sparing any time for any of them to argue.

When they reached there, Elphaba closed the door, even if she knew that nobody would follow them.

"I knew it. This is all my fault. I shouldn't have come here…" Elphaba spat out as she paced from one side to the other. Fiyero just watched her intensely. He couldn't believe what she was saying.

"Fae, calm down. This is not your fault. If anything, it is mine…and now they will be killed. I lived in Southstairs… it is no nice place for women, much less for kids… and now they're gone…" he said as he sat on the bed.

"What are you saying?"

"Well, as you know, the Gale Forces captured me… and I escaped… I didn't think they would follow-- but…" he said, guilt flashing in his eyes.

"Yero, no. You couldn't know--"

"Neither could you." And as he said the last words, they locked their eyes once again, forgetting that everything else existed and losing themselves in each other. Without any warning, they kissed. All of the previous was elapsed as they delved into their passion. The next moments they shared together, no limits set between them. They needed to assure that they still had each other, and that no matter what, their love would prevail.

Later that afternoon, they woke up, exhausted from their love making, but contented because of their encounter. Elphaba had fallen asleep over Fiyero's chest, their legs all tangled. Fiyero woke up first, but as he realized who he was with, he made no move so as not to wake her up. He stared at his lover, entranced by her figure. He would always love that woman; she would always make him forget whatever was it was happening around them, no matter what. And he loved that.

Shortly after his stirring, she made a little move to indicate that she was awake too. He sighed and she lifted her head a little to see into his eyes. His hand moved towards her head, where he caressed her long, black hair.

"Good morning, my love." He said in a somewhat sweet voice.

"You mean noon, my sweet?" Elphaba answered with a tender smile. He only kissed her in response. "How are you feeling now?" she enquired. He only looked away, partly because he was afraid to answer, and partly because that made him remember the events of the day. He cringed a little, but still gathered some force to keep himself up.

"I'm… better with you by my side." He said as he pushed her tightly against him. She didn't refute his actions, but cuddled herself in his arms. They stayed like that for another hour, or so, until Elphaba noticed that outside was beginning to get dark, and it dawned on her that she had let Liir and Nor alone, and if something were to happen, Liir wouldn't be able to assist the girl or otherwise. She got up from bed, startling Fiyero a bit.

"Fae, where are you going?"

"Yero, we left two kids alone. If something were to happen to one of them, the other one wouldn't be able to aid him." She said as she gathered her clothes, and starting to put them back. Fiyero stared from the bed, a small smile forming on his lips.

"You said 'him'." Fiyero said. He had hit a nail. Elphaba stopped in the middle of her gathering of things and looked at him.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well… you could have said 'her'… but you said _him_." He repeated, an apparent smirk on his face. Elphaba was left wordless. "So, you do care." He stated, knowing that she would not retort to that.

"I--I… " Elphaba mumbled. Her gaze fell on the floor, and slowly, she moved towards the bed, where she sat on one corner. Fiyero moved forward towards her back, and placed both of his hands on her shoulders and his face to her left.

"It's okay to care. I care for the boy too." He said as he massaged her shoulders relaxingly. Elphaba sighed in a sign of release and relaxation. She had wondered whether he would accept the boy as his, and whether he would still love her after the news. The late he had proven to her delight, than he indeed loved her; but the first, she was not sure of until that moment.

"Fae, you thought I wouldn't love the boy the moment I knew he was _our_ son?" he questioned. Elphaba was startled at how well he could read her. He would never cease to amaze her.

"I didn't know how you would react. Knowing that you have a kid out of nowhere is no fun." Elphaba said, trying not to sound too aggressive, but relieved that she had finally gotten the response she wanted.

"Elphie, I will always love you, no matter what. By this point, I though you knew that."

"Well, I didn't." she said somewhat coldly. She didn't want to admit it, but she sometimes doubted if Fiyero really loved her. It was not easy being loved all of a sudden. Fiyero laughed a little at her answer. He loved when she got difficult. But sometimes it was not pleasurable.

"Oh, my Fae." He said as he wrapped his arms around her. "I will always love you. Come what may." And to assure the last sentence, he gave her a little kiss. But that little kiss grew into a much bigger affection than neither of them could resist. "Let me show you." And as he said that, he took her in his arms and led her to their bed again.

Before any of them knew better than to stop, they were both lying on the bed, curled next to each other again. Fiyero was the first to speak.

"I love you, my Fae."

Elphaba took a moment to answer that. "I love you too, Yero, my hero." As she said that, she placed a little kiss on his lips, and got up from bed. One of them had to make a move to move up from the bed. And she would wait no longer to check on the children. Not looking at him, she gathered her clothes and dressed up as fast as she could, so that he would have no chance of grabbing her once more.

"Yero, you should get dressed too. I'm going to go check on Nor. I expect you to dress and join me in no time." She said, a little smile forming on her lips. The first glimpse of a smile in years. She fastened herself out of the room, and made it downstairs to the room where Nor was resting. When she entered the room, she noticed that Liir was asleep on the same chair she had been the previous night. He was shivering, she could tell form where she was standing. She realized then, that the window was wide open, and it was freezing cold outside. She searched the room for a blanket, and when finally she found one, she placed it over the boy. Perhaps she did care.

After making sure the boy was warm, she made a move towards the girl. She checked for the girl's eyes and temperature. She was better. She had no temperature, and she seemed to be recovering. At that instant, Fiyero entered the room fully clothed, as she expected. As he entered the room, he shivered a little and put his arms around him so as to not lose heat.

"Do you need anything?" he asked, looking over the girl, who had not moved at all since they had left last night.

"A warm tea would be nice." Elphaba answered simply. He didn't take another moment to think, and left the room immediately, only stopping shortly at the sight of the boy covered with a warm blanket. He smiled at the picture, but moved along as he remembered his task.

Elphaba sat beside the little girl. She thought of the previous day and the events that had happened only a few hours ago. She didn't know what she was going to do, or how would they get out of this situation.

"Mommy?" the little girl's voice interrupted her thoughts. Elphaba looked at her with a shocked expression, not knowing what to do. She didn't know whether she should answer or tell the girl that she was not her mother, and that her mother was gone. She doubted a few time before answering. However, no word came out of her mouth. Gladly for her, Fiyero entered the room at that moment, holding a tray full of cups and a jar with hot tea. Elphaba turned her face, and said to Fiyero, "She's awakened. She asked for her mother…" Fiyero hastily handed her the tray and went to his daughter's side, hugging her with all the joy of the world.

"Oh, Nor. Thank God you are okay." Fiyero said, release and joy evident in his emotions.

"Daddy? Where's mommy?" Nor asked once again. Fiyero backed away so that he could see into her eyes. He sighed, not knowing what to do. Elphaba, then, took his hand in hers, and grasped it, reassuring that she was here for him. Sighing one more time, he explained to Nor what had happened. Even if this was the most difficult thing he had ever done, he had his Fae. They would make it through together. And that was all that mattered.

**A/N: sorry for the late update! I have finished this part, though it took me quite a while… I was going to make the chapter longer, but I decided to split it into two--seeing at how long this chapter is, and how long it has been since my last update--. Next chapter is a more interesting one, since it is the one before the ending. I promise to update on the weekend, and please read and review! I hate receiving sofew reviews, like last time. So please, review. And, Annibelle White: thank you for your assistance! It has been very helpful, and I thank you VERY MUCH:-)**


	9. Healing Process

**Chapter 9- Healing Process**

"Why can't Nor come out and play?" Asked Liir with a pleading tone. Nor was sitting against the headboard of the bed, and Elphaba was bringing in some soup she had made for Nor to drink. It had been a day since Nor had awakened, and she claimed to feel tired and weak. Liir wanted her to get out of bed immediately so that he could go out and play. But she didn't feel up to it, so she just waved him off. He had been bored for the last couple of days, since most of the books had been burnt and no other children were available.

"Liir, Nor needs to rest and regain her energy. It won't do her good to go running around." Elphaba said, repeating Fiyero's orders. The boy listened to what she said and just turned away and left the room. He would go out alone if he had no other choice. As he did left, Elphaba helped Nor get her meal;. she was very weak and could barely stand up.

As Nor ate, she thought that maybe she was being too hard on the girl. After all, Nor's mother and brothers had probably been killed all in one evening. And the helplessness of it all… it must have been overwhelming for the little girl

"Where's my daddy?" She asked in a gloomy tone.

"He's resting in the other room." Elphaba said. Fiyero had been so relieved at Nor's response that the tiredness and sleep he hadn't been able to catch those nights came over him, and he had just fallen asleep on the adjacent room, so that if anything happened he would be close to them. To make him even more secure that nothing was going to happen, Elphaba decided to take care of the little girl herself, so that he wouldn't have to worry all the time. Fiyero agreed, but with a certain grade of reluctance. His little girl meant the world to him, and he would not loose her.

As Elphaba finished giving Nor her meal, she went to the kitchen to clean the dishes. On her way back, she passed through Fiyero's door. She saw it semi-opened, and decided to look in on him for a while. She moved towards the door and opened it slowly, so as to not awaken him. To her surprise, Fiyero was not lying on the bed, but was sitting at the windowsill, his back to her, looking on the outside. It was raining.

"I see you are awake." Elphaba said, snapping Fiyero out of his thoughts. He turned his head around to face her, not saying a word. His face showed that he'd been thinking; on what, she could not tell, though. Elphaba moved to his side, staring at the landscape before them. Even though rain was the most terrifying thing to her, she loved how it could fall nonstop and the patterns it could create; almost as beautiful as Fiyero's diamonds, but not quite. The woman's hand touched the man's shoulder, and they stood there, their gaze fixed on the pouring rain. Silence and tranquility reigned over the room.

"I missed you." Elphaba whispered after a while. Her gaze was still set on the window's outside world, but Fiyero's was not. He turned his head to her form, thinking that what she just said was last thing he'd expected to hear from her. She was never one for opening herself. He stood up from the windowsill (which made Elphaba look up, but not to him), and he placed himself so that green eyes could meet sapphire ones. Elphaba would not meet his gaze though.

Fiyero placed a hand on her chin and lifted her sight, so that their gaze connected. "I missed you, too," he said softly, and then kissed her sweetly, showing how much he loved her. Their kiss led them to the bed, where they sat and continued kissing each other. Fiyero laid down, bringing Elphaba to his side and wrapped his arms around her. They lay there for a while, just kissing and holding each other. Suddenly, Fiyero broke the action and whispered into her ear "I love you." Elphaba smiled at that, nuzzling closer to Fiyero, just breathing his scent in. He, in return, caressed her long silky hair, as he loved to do so often. They sighed into each other, content in having the other's company. They stayed for a few minutes, just listening to the pouring rain as a kind of soothing music.

Just as Fiyero drifted off to sleep, Elphaba's voice interrupted him. "Do you miss them?" She muttered softly. Fiyero opened his eyes and thought for a bit before answering. Where was she intending to go with this?

"Sometimes." He answered, returning his soft touch to her hair. "I mostly miss my children." At that, Elphaba sighed, still feeling slightly guilty, even if he alleged that it wasn't her fault but his.

"Do you miss her?" She kept on her query. Fiyero took another moment to answer that. He closed his eyes, and a slight frown formed on his face.

"Not really. We weren't that close. I told you that, Fae. The only thing that united us was our duty to our tribe and our children. Nothing more." Elphaba did not speak; she kept quiet for some time. Her head rested over his chest, and her right hand was tightly grasping his free left hand. She then let go to trace the small pattern of diamonds that was drawn on his hand. She loved to play with those sharp figures.

"It wasn't your fault, Yero," Elphaba said as she tilted her head so that she could look into his eyes. Seeing that he didn't respond, she continued. "You couldn't have known they were following you, and you couldn't have prevented them entering the castle either. If we would have been here, we would have probably followed their same fate, and those kids over there would have been alone, with no one to take care of them--" Fiyero interrupted her talking by kissing her passionately. Their fervor developed into a more physical need and in no time, they were under the sheets, no boundaries set between them. They spent the rest of their day worshiping and loving each other. Both of them lost and blinded by their passion and affection.

Late in the afternoon they woke up to find that it had stopped raining. Elphaba rolled on her side and detached herself from Fiyero's touch. He was still sleeping. She looked out the window into the still clouded sky. The room was almost dark, though the little light that there was outside was enough for her to make out most of the room's furniture. She wandered with her mind, thinking mostly in what had happened since her arrival. Her priorities had changed the minute she had seen Fiyero holding his little girl. And now her mind was set on what was going to occur. She had no idea whatsoever as to where would they go from here.

"Fae?" Fiyero mumbled as he reached for her and found no one. She tilted her head towards his sleeping form and slowly she turned so that she could face him, but not quite touching him.

"I'm here Yero." She said calmly. He turned also to face her, though he did not move towards her. She had distanced herself for some reason, and he didn't want to push her too much. Fiyero searched for her eyes, but she would not look at him directly.

"Are you alright?" He asked, concern evident in his question. Elphaba just nodded. She was focused on something else. Fiyero approached her, but not enough to intimidate her. She was obviously having second thoughts. Though he doubted they were about their relationship. He just inched closer, in an attempt to read her better. But she wouldn't let him study her. She would not look into his eyes.

"Fae, I know something is bothering you. I know you; you can't hide it from me." Fiyero's soft voice echoed.

"You knew me before. How can you be certain of who I am now, who I have become after all this time?" Elphaba replied coldly. Yes, definitely something was bothering her.

"Because I love you. That's why. And if that is not enough, I don't know what is." Fiyero said, his eyes lowering. He rolled to his side, not giving his back to her but looking at the obscure ceiling. Desisting from trying to understand her if she wasn't going to let him, he sighed. Sometimes she was tiring. She sighed heavily too, trying to compose herself and trying not be as rude as she had sounded.

"I'm sorry, Fiyero. But this is not easy for me." He still didn't reply to her. "Fiyero, please…" She said as she reached for him with her hand. She couldn't stand when he didn't talk to her. He softened slightly at her touch. That would always do it.

"Fae," he started as he covered her hand with his, "I love you. Why is it that you cannot trust me?" He said, somewhat upset.

"It is not easy, I told you. You can't expect me to change everything just because you tell me you love me. It is not that simple, Fiyero." She snapped.

"Then help me understand once again. I cannot guess whatever is bothering you every time."

Elphaba took some time to answer him. She really had no clue as to where to start. And this was not going to be uncomplicated for her.

"I--I-- " she started. "I really don't know what is it we are doing. I don't know if we have a future together or not. I don't now what is going to happen to us. I don't know a lot of things in my life that I wish I did."

Fiyero reached for her face with his hand and caressed her lime cheek. "Oh, my Fae. Everything will be fine. All that matters is that I love you and I will take care of you. You needn't discern everything to know that we do have a future together as long as we love and care for each other." He said as he approached her.

"We loved each other in the past. And that didn't turn out well, did it?" She replied, also drawing near him. Even if her words refused his, her affection could not be controlled.

"We were young back then. We didn't take care of ourselves… our priorities were others, not our safety. But now, being older and having others to take care of, things have changed. _We _have changed. But not our love. At least not _my_ love." He said to her, trying to soothe her. She looked uncertain of things, but at his soft words, a change could be seen. She was more willing and more disposed.

"Of course I still love you, my Yero." And with that they kissed tenderly and assuring. Once again, they fell into a deep passion none of them could resist, and they made love until their physical lust was satisfied. They held each other for a while longer until night fell, and Fiyero got out of bed and dressed himself to go verify Nor. Elphaba stayed in bed for some more minutes, sighing in contented release. Fiyero could make her feel complete at times.

As she laid awake in her bed, meditating, she heard some voices from the other room. She heard Nor's and Liir's voices. They were brawling about something, and it seemed serious, so she decided to enter the room and see what the problem was, since Fiyero didn't seem to be somewhere near. Children could be disturbing sometimes. She gathered her clothes and finished dressing, making her way to the adjacent room and following the ongoing discussion.

"… I told you it said that. I'm not lying!" Liir screamed at Nor. She was laying on the bed and the other child was standing next to her, trying to make her understand something Elphaba didn't quite catch what it was.

"But it's impossible. How can it be that--"

"What is going on in here?" Elphaba interrupted Nor's protest. Both children looked at her not knowing what to say - though Nor was the bravest of them.

"Ugh. He says that some old fish told him that my dad has some weird connection with him." Nor said, reluctant.

"No. The Animal told me that Fiyero was my father." At Liir's words, Elphaba stood speechless. Frozen, as if a wave of iciness swept over her in just second. Her mind was rushing, but still she could not think. Her heart had skipped a beat at his words, but it also started a rapid rhythm after the previous. Everything froze as Elphaba sank in the meaning of what he had said. _How did he know?_

"And then I told him that that's not true." Nor said in her 'as-a-matter-of-fact' tone. But Elphaba kept staring. She just couldn't move. Her body didn't respond to her, and neither did her mind.

"What—what did you just say, Liir?" Elphaba asked with a trembling voice, her eyes showing no less than her shocked feelings. At that moment Fiyero was entering the room. He seemed oblivious to the preceding conversation.

"That Fish… down there, it said that Fiyero was my father. And that you were my mother." Liir finished, pointing towards the green woman. In that moment, Fiyero stopped dead in the middle of his walking. _What had he just said?_

"Liir, I think… I think we need to talk." Elphaba said, motioning him to follow her and moving for the first time since the child had spoken. When she turned around to leave the room, she spotted Fiyero, who was now watching how she walked out the room. Elphaba motioned him to follow her as well to the bedroom where they had spent their day together.

The bed wasn't done, and the sheets were all messed. But that seemed unimportant seeing as what was to be expected. The woman walked in and started pacing from one side to the other, nervous. Fiyero and Liir followed her. The child seated himself at one end of the bed, giving no notice at the aspect of it, while Fiyero approached Elphaba and muttered some consoling words to her. When she seemed calmer, she turned to face the boy, who was actually studying the room's view to the outside. She stood there, watching him intensely before she spoke. Fiyero observed her, and premeditated her actions. He would be there when she needed him to.

"Um… listen Liir, I need you to tell why is it that you believe that we are your…parents." The last she said with resignation. She wasn't quite accustomed to that idea. Or even word.

"I already told you. I didn't imagine it. The Fish told me!" the boy protested. Elphaba looked uncertain of things. Could it be possible that the kid had gone mad and had had a bizarre dream where he dreamt no more than the truth? Or would it be all made up by the child as a cry for attention? Either way, Elphaba and Fiyero were stuck in this and they saw no way of escaping the wretched truth.

Elphaba could not speak. She was truly speechless. It was then when Fiyero realized she needed him the most.

"Fae...?" He said in a soft voice as he reached for her and whispered some soothing words to her ear. That seemed to take Elphaba out of her catatonic state as she recovered most of her thoughts. She continued talking as she detached herself from Fiyero.

"I—um…I don't know how to say this, but…" She sighed before continuing. "Fiyero _is_ your father. And I am-- your… mother." The words came out more easily than she thought they would. As she said those simple but compromising terms, a wave of release came over her. She let out most of the air she didn't know she had been holding, and a small smile was starting to be formed on her face. Fiyero approached her from behind and put a hand over her shoulder, supportively. Liir made no movement to indicate shock, happiness or even sadness. He didn't seem to react at such news. Perhaps he had already known what it was to come; perhaps he hadn't heard her correctly. But he showed no sign to have listened to Elphaba's words. Silence followed for some seconds after the woman's voice.

"So, you're my mother?" He asked innocently. Elphaba just nodded as a response. He then looked at Fiyero, who was standing behind Elphaba.

"We don't want to you to feel bad or obligated towards us, Liir. We just wanted to tell you, ok? Feel free to express whatever it is that you are feeling right now, we won't scream at you." Fiyero spoke for the first time. The boy nodded in response. He really didn't have any question. Though one lingered on the back of his mind.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" He asked, not looking at any of them in particular. Elphaba looked at Fiyero and back to the child, searching for the right words to say. She didn't find any.

"Well, it's complicated for you to understand at such an early age. However, you must comprehend that it is not that your… father and I didn't care for you. It's just that…I was not ready to tell you. But now you know. And some day you'll realize why is it that this happened. But for now it doesn't matter." She said, a soft smile on her lips. Not enough to show happiness, but enough to show that she cared. In her own way, but she cared. The boy just shrugged and got up from the bed, looking at his parents one more time. It wasn't as if he didn't wish for a mom and a dad. He just didn't know how to react to them. He took a sweater from a chair nearby as he moved out of the room. Elphaba and Fiyero stared in disbelief at their own son. He was one strange child. No, not strange. Distinctive, like his parents.

**A/N: Thanks to Annibelle White and BehindGreenEyes16 for the beta-reading. It took me a while, but here it is! I'd love to read some comments, and I unblocked the Anonymus reviews thingy, so if any annonymus wants to review, you're welcome! so review!**

**Oh, and also, merry Christmas (even if I'm late) and have a happy new Year!**


	10. From Afar

**Chapter 10- From afar.**

How much time had it passed since Elphaba's arrival to the castle. A year, perhaps? Or even more? She couldn't recall. It had all been so traumatic for the children, and for her too. Especially for her. She was not the same Elphaba she had been when she had left the mauntery. Now she was the Arjiki's Prince Wife. Fiyero and her had gotten married shortly after the news of the latest government was spread, and they had made sure they were safe from the new ruler.

About a month after the Gale Forces's attack on Kiamo Ko's castle, a messenger from Fiyero's had arrived with some news from the Emerald City. Political news, he had said.

"No one knew what was it that happened, it just did." He had announced. "The Wizard's reign was replaced by, some say, a much enhanced one. Lady Glinda took charge not so many days ago." At that, Elphaba recoiled. Miss Glinda! _Her_ Glinda! She remembered her friend to be glamorous and one for spotlight. Not one for politics, anyway. But people seemed to change, didn't they?

They had given the messenger a good meal and a bed to sleep in. He was gone by the next morning, promising to bring more news if they were to come up. Elphaba was left thinking that day. The Wizard's dictatorship had come to an end, at last. And her former best friend had taken power of Oz. The options were unlimited, she thought. Though now was not the time for drastic changes. For now, she and the rest of Oz would have to settle with peace. It was enough for the time being.

Elphaba and Fiyero decided to stay and live at the castle, knowing that they were no longer in danger. It was soothing to know they had a home now.

The messenger was back two weeks after his departure, though. "I have some… disturbing news for you." he said as he motioned towards Fiyero. He then proceeded to inform them. "Word goes in the city that--" he paused for a brief moment. His eyes lowered, not meeting either Fiyero's or Elphaba's. The children were out playing somewhere. "I have heard that your family… is no longer alive, Master Fiyero. When Glinda took power, she recounted the prisoners and corpses at Southstairs. An Arjiki family was among the corpses. They were identified as royalty." Fiyero just lowered his gaze and sat down on the nearest chair he found. He did not cry, but was upset; Elphaba could tell that much. She went to his side and patted his back, comfortingly. Head between his hands, Fiyero sighed. He did not speak to her or the messenger for the rest of the day.

Once again, the messenger was gone with the promise to keep them updated. Even if Fiyero had suspected the death of his relatives, a small sense of hope lingered within him. Now, that piece of expectation was gone, and all he had left was his mourning. He would not talk for a week after the news.

Past that lapse of time, he had become more tender; as much as a lover and as a father. He had become more frantic, too, though. But she would serve to his need until he cried his heart out. He deserved that much.

Months passed, and he had become himself again. One night she was sitting in their bedroom, watching the stars dance to their own silent music. He had approached her in a quiet manner, and had embraced her by the waist, lovingly, as he often used to do before the distressing news. He had whispered 'I love you, my Fae.' to her ear, tenderly and affectionately. She had turned around, softly, and responded in the heat of the moment 'Yero, my hero.' And with that they made tender love, with the stars as their witnesses for passionate and devoted love. The next morning he had proposed to her, in his own romantic way, and she had accepted, deciding to get married in a very private ceremony, with only the Arjiki clergy and the children as witnesses.

Elphaba's relationship with Nor had improved, too. The girl didn't call her Auntie Witch anymore, as she had done when her brothers had been alive. She called her Elphie at times. Elphaba didn't know if she liked it or not, but she didn't protest against it. Nor had learned to sew and to cook from Elphaba's lessons, which had been taught at her stay in the mauntery. The girl had also learned how to read and had developed a taste for romantic novels. They would discuss them while doing some of the house tasks, though Elphaba would skip on some since Fiyero had insisted on getting a few servants. She then, decided to occupy her time on books and studies. And Nor admired her for her knowledge and interests. But she was always one for action and movements, so she would spend most of her time with Liir on the outside. That way Fiyero and Elphaba would have time for themselves.

Liir, on the other hand, had grown to be a much more common boy. He usually didn't speak much, but when needed, he called his parents by 'mother' and 'father', though those were very scarce moments. Fiyero had approached the boy and girl in his own fatherly way, by playing with them every other day. And it had worked. Even if Liir spoke no affection, the tension in the air was different. Their bond was different. As to him and Elphaba, they would barely speak, though it was enough for them to understand each other. Little by little, they opened up more to the other. She would not teach him anything, nor would he ask. But frequently, when Elphaba would sit to read a book, Liir would enter the room moments later, grabbing another book, and settling beside her. They would not speak or even glance at each other, but it was a connection, however, and it was a beginning. It was their new beginning.

Months later, here she was, looking at the bathroom's full-length mirror reflection. Her hair was a mess, since she had recently got up from bed hastily to go to the toilet. A revolting sickness had come over her. She didn't know how much time she would be able to stand this vomiting. She hoped not too long; she never remembered being this sick.

Looking at herself one more time, her right hand reached for her growing stomach. It rested there for some minutes. 'Tonight,' she thought. Tonight she would tell Fiyero. And maybe the children; but first of all, Fiyero. A part of her was scared, but another part of her was excited. She wanted this to go right, for once. She set her mind to it, and she would see that nothing were to fail. A sigh of release and relaxation escaped her lips. This wasn't the perfect ending she had expected. This was even better, her own creation and Fiyero's. But this time, there were no politics or disturbances after her. She was free and content at last. Love had found her and a new life was to begin. Elphaba was bound to her own will, and no others.

The End

**A/N: Thank you everyone who read this fic, and much thanks to everyone who has reviewed. This is it! I hope you liked it, and hope you'll write a comment on whether you liked it or not. ;-)**

**Thanxs again for reading and for baring with me all this time:-D**


End file.
